Tell Me If It's Love
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: Carson O'Conor has just moved to Canada from L.A. with his family and now has to attend Degrassi High. Carson then meets one of Degrassi's star football players, Riley Stavros who is on a path of selfdestruction and it is up to Carson to save him. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

********************************************************************************

I stepped out of my mom's tiny Bug as she pulled up to the front steps of Degrassi High. I looked around at all of the other teens arriving. Some on bikes, some on cars, and other just walking. Being the new kid moving from L.A. all the way to Canada was hard, and I mean super hard. Leaving all my friends, starting over…life sucks.

My name is Carson O'Conor. I was born and raised in the city of Angels , L. A. and I am an "out of the closet" homosexual. I knew I was gay when I turned 14 and I started to think about guys more than I did about girls. I got my first boyfriend, Jackson, at 15, but we didn't last seeing as how he was a complete asshole. My parents are cool with me being gay. Although, it took them a little time to come around but they accept me for who I am now. My father works for some big company that had to move; now we've been planted in Canada so I now have to attend Degrassi High.

"You'll be fine honey. Just go in and be your normal charming self. I'm sure everyone will love you," my mom said as she gave mea an assuring hug. I sighed before gripping the strap to my book bag tightly as I waved to my mom and moved forward up the steps of Degrassi.

"So far so good, O'Conor," I thought to myself as I walked through the front doors of the school.

The halls were crowded with people that of course I didn't know. No one really paid any attention to me which is always a good thing when you're the new guy, but I didn't want to go through high school as a hermit. I was going to begin socializing as soon as I got settled in pretty well.

I made my way over to the front desk right in front of the principal's office. I smiled and gave the secretary a friendly wave as I looked to the door to Principal Shepard's office.

"Hi, my name is Carson O'Conor. I just transferred here and I'm supposed to meet with the principal to get my schedule and my locker number."

The secretary gave me a welcoming smile as she got up from her seat and told me to follow her into his office. I took another deep breath as I made my way into his office.

Inside was the tall blonde man who was sitting sideways in his chair throwing a football up in the air and catching it over and over again. The secretary cleared her throat causing him to jump and quickly turn towards us. He smiled as he placed the football on his desk and turned his chair back correctly.

"Sorry about that, and you are?" he asked referring to me.

"This is Carson O'Conor. He's new and needs his info," the secretary answered for me, which I had no problem with. It felt like my words were all stuck in my throat anyways.

"Ah, our transfer from L. A. Welcome to Degrassi Carson. I hope you like everything in our state of Canada ."

I smiled.

"Everything's been great so far Principal Shepard." Wow, I could speak…surprisingly.

He then turned to me and shook his head.

"None of that Principal stuff. Just call me Shep."

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Shep."

He smiled as he got up and went over to a file cabinet. He rummaged around inside before he finally pulled out two tiny sheets of paper, one white and the other blue. He walked over and handed them to me.

"Here is your schedule, and here is your locker number and combination. Enjoy Degrassi!"

I nodded as I followed the secretary back out of his office and made my way back into the crowded halls. I looked at the time. First period was going to start and I had about five minutes to find my locker before the first bell rang.

I ran my fingers through my long black hair as I stupidly walked around the halls having no idea where I was going. I looked down to the locker sheet once more while still moving forward and I then suddenly bumped into someone causing their books to fall to the floor.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I said as I looked up to the female with long black hair, brown eyes, and a nose piercing. She looked like a punk chick, seeing her clothing choice of a long sleeve white shirt under an army fatigue short sleeve shirt, green cargo pants, and sneakers.

"Its okay dude," she said as we both bent down and began picking up her books. She then frowned and looked to me as she grabbed her last book and we returned back to our feet.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before," she asked, still looking me over. I nodded as I extended my hand.

"Yeah, I'm Carson O'Conor."

She smiled and shook my hand.

"Jane Vaughn. Nice to meet you Carson."

I smiled as I once again looked to my watch.

"Only three minutes now, I'm screwed."

"Something wrong?" Jane asked, noticing my troubled expression. I looked to her and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm totally lost. Do you now where locker 117 is? I've checked like everywhere."

Jane nodded as she led me down the hall and we stopped at a long yellow locker.

"Here you go. Um…it looks like you'll be rooming with Riley." She stated, looking to the locker.

I gave her a confused look. "Riley?"

She smiled.

"Riley Stavros. He's one of our big players on the football team. He's a pretty cool guy. I'm sure you two will get along great."

I smiled as I put in the combo to my locker and opened it. The contents inside were a few textbooks, a book bag, and a sweatshirt, and a calendar on the side that had pictures of half-nude women on it. I laughed as I opened my book-bag and removed my notebook and pen before placing my book bag inside.

"Well thanks, Jane. Now one more favor, do you now where Ms. Kwans' class is?"

Jane laughed as she looked at my schedule.

"Yup, I'm going there now...it looks like we have a few classes together so I guess I'm now your official Degrassi tour guide."

I laughed as Jane gestured for us to move forward. I gladly obliged as we began chatting about the schools and ourselves before we reached first period English lit class.

First day at Degrassi and had already made a new friend, maybe things weren't going to be so terrible here…I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

********************************************************************************

Jane and I walked into first period English Lit, and one-by-one heads began to turn towards me. It was like they were all staring at E.T. right before their eyes. I shrugged it off before walking to the front of the room and handing the female teacher, whose name apparently was Mrs. Kwan, my intro slip. She smiled as we both turned to the class.

"Class, this is Carson O'Conor. He just moved here from California and he is the newest member of the Degrassi family. So everyone let's welcome him with open arms. Just find an empty seat and we'll begin."

I smiled and nodded as I headed over to Jane, who was ushering me to the empty chair beside her.

"Queer!" I then heard someone say in that childish pretend cough. I stopped dead in my tracks and glared to the row beside me which consisted of a group of guys, all wearing Degrassi jerseys; it had to be the jocks. They all began to laugh and high-five as they looked to me.

"That's enough boys. Derek, I'll see you after class," Ms. Kwan said to the curly haired blonde boy at the end of the row. Jane rolled her eyes as she told me to come sit down. I glared to the guys once more before sitting down in my new chair.

"Forget about Derek. He couldn't buy a girlfriend so people sometimes think he's gay."

I shrugged as Ms. Kwan handed us all these little books of poetry and told us to turn to page 113.

"It's cool. I was called worse in California , and if the whole freshman class didn't get to me, five stupid jocks sure as hell aren't now," I whispered as Ms. Kwan began the lesson. Jane laughed as we then turned to the poem in our book.

~*~*~*~

First period came and went and I had to say goodbye to Jane, who was heading to Chemistry while I headed to Gym class. Seeing as how the gym was the largest building I didn't need her help finding it and we parted ways as I headed back to my locker to get my changing bag.

As I walked back down the cluttered halls I stopped once again at my locker. As I reached in and grabbed my bag, I was suddenly stopped by someone clearing their throat beside me. I looked over and rolled my eyes as I realized that it was one of the jocks who were laughing in first period. He was a taller boy, taller than me, rather muscular with short blonde hair as well.

"Can I help you?" I said, rolling my eyes one again as I turned back to the locker and began to put my things away from first period.

"Well yeah, first you can tell me what the hell you're doing in my locker?" he snipped at me. I looked at him in horror as I realized that this must be Riley, this was the 'cool' guy Jane said I would get along with…as if.

"Well first it's my locker as well now so it looks like we're roomies. Secondly, no, we don't have to speak or even look at each other, and third, don't talk to me. "

I grabbed my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder before smiling to him.

"Bye."

I rolled my eyes and turned away. As I walked away towards the gym building, I could hear him scoff after me before going into the locker.

~*~*~*~

I entered the gym and there was already a bunch of guys running around doing what appeared to be sprints around the court. I frowned as I realized that me and running were not exactly the perfect match.

"Who are you?" the coach called to me from across the room. He was a tall brown-skinned man wearing a gray Degrassi t-shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts. I walked over and told him my name and stuff and he told me to go to the back and change for the rest before the next exercise.

I stood in the locker rooms, changing out of my clothes and into my white sleeveless top and gray sweatpants. As I tied my sneakers, the door to the changing room opened and closed and in walked… Guess who? ...Riley Stavros.

I rolled my eyes before turning to the side, away from looking at him. Riley sneered to me before walking to one of the nearby lockers and pulling out a pair of sneakers. He then made the bold choice as to sit down opposite of me to put them on. I quickly got up and walked to the locker coach had assigned me and put my regular clothes into it.

"Are you always this bitchy?" Riley said as he got up and looked to me. I rolled my eyes as I headed for the door.

"Are you always such an asshole?"

A smirk spread across Riley's lip as he watched me walk out of the changing room and back into the gym to finish the exercises.

Once everything was over and everyone returned to the locker room to shower up, I decided that it was best to skip the shower and just change back into my clothes; I hadn't really done anything so I wasn't sweaty enough to smell.

After I had grabbed my stuff and began heading for the door I suddenly bumped into a hard figure and fell back to the floor. I frowned as I looked up to see the dripping wet Riley who was wearing only a white towel around his waist.

"Would you watch where you're going fag!" he yelled to me. I frowned as I jumped back to my feet and shoved him hard into the lockers. Just because I was gay didn't mean I wasn't just a strong as he was.

"Don't EVER call me that!" I yelled to him before grabbing my bags and wiping away the residue that had gotten on me when I bumped into Riley before storming out of the locker rooms.

~*~*~*~

It was now A lunch and I once again met up with Jane in the cafeteria. We stood in the lunch line while I painfully described my day most revolving around my hate for Riley Stavros.

"You said we would get along great. Well you were totally wrong! He's an egotistic, psycho, maniac and I know what they act like just ask my ex-boyfriend!" I expressed to her as he moved down the line picking out whatever didn't look like prison food which was hardly any of it.

"Well that doesn't sound like the Riley I know. Then again he has been a little off lately."

I laughed.

"A little? That guy has lost it!"

I took a deep breath to calm down as Jane and I made our way out of the line and walked over to a table that currently had a few others sitting there.

" Carson this is my awesome boyfriend, Spinner," she said, introducing me to a tall, pale guy with a shaved head. He shared the same clothing style as Jane which appeared to be punk. I smiled and waved to him as Jane and I sat down.

"Nice to meet you dude, you new here?" I nodded.

"Yup, I just moved here from L.A. "

Spinner nodded and made an 'ah' movement with his mouth before taking a bite out of Jane's peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey!" Jane protested, causing Spinner to laugh as they shared a soft kiss. I smiled before something soft and wet suddenly smacked me across the forehead. I looked over to see, of course, the jocks laughing and that asshole from before, Derek holding a straw to his mouth. That little fucker shot a spitball at me! What is he, five?!

"Ugh, gross!" I yelled as the spit wad landed in my tray. Jane groaned before jumping up from her seat and going over to their table. She gripped the edges of the table as she looked around at all the guys extremely pissed.

"Look! If you ass-wipes don't stop harassing my friend, we might just have a problem here."

Derrick laughed. "Ooh, I'm shaking." He then stopped laughing as Spinner came up beside Jane.

"You better be. Back off."

Then a rather stout boy with long brown horribly split-ended hair stood up.

"What are you, his boyfriend?!"

Spinner glared to him.

"No I'm hers. And as long as he's her friend, he's mine too so I'm telling you guys one last time, back off."

I decided it was time to go over and say my peace.

"What the hell did I do to you guys anyways?! What? Do you just hate new kids or something?!"

Derek shook his head.

"No. I just hate fags," he replied in a cruel tone. Spinner then began to attack causing everyone at the jock table to stand up, all except one person, Riley. Jane and I tried to restrain Spinner before he ripped Derek in two.

"Spinner stop, he's not worth it!" I said as we finally got Spinner to calm down. He glared to Derek before we all just walked away.

"That's right, keep walking homo!" I then quickly whirled around and lunged across the table taking Derek down to the floor and punching him numerous times in his face before I was finally pulled off of him by the large brute from before who threw me back causing my wrist to slam into a railing by the staircase.

" Carson !" Jane yelled as she and Spinner ran over to help me up. I groaned in pain as I held my wrist with my other hand which was now bruised from punching Derek. Some of the footballers helped Derek back to his feet but he pushed them away.

"This isn't over fag! Not by a long shot!" He then stormed away, followed by the rest of his posse. Riley was the last to leave but before he got out of view, he stopped and glanced back to me before heading off behind the others.

"Come on, we need to get you to the nurse. I think it may be broken," Jane ordered, referring to my wrist. She and Spinner then lead me towards the nurse's office to get patched up before my next class.

Great, my first day and I was already in a fight. Amazing how things can go from great to horribly wrong in just two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

********************************************************************************

After school that day, Jane and Spinner decided to give me a ride back home. I hadn't bought a car yet, and even if I had, I was in no position to drive with my now broken wrist. The nurse said I would be fine in a few weeks but for now I had to keep a cast on it.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" They waved as Spinner pulled off down the block. I sighed before turning around and heading into my two-story brown house.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in. My parents were in the kitchen making dinner while my little sister Katie then ran forward and attacked me with hugs.

" Carson !" she squealed. Katie was the sweetest girl you could ever meet; I hate to think of what would happen to her when she starts Degrassi in a couple years.

"Hey princess! How was your first day?" I asked as I bent down to the fifth grader. She smiled

"I had the best day ever! All the kids were nice and I made a ton of friends!" I smiled as I gave her a soft hug to avoid putting pressure on my hand.

"That's great sweetie." I smiled as I watched her run off to her room to go do homework. I then got back to my feet and sat down at the kitchen table along with my parents.

"So, how was your first day?" my father asked as he looked over a newspaper. I smiled.

"Well, let's see. I made a new friend--."

My mother smiled.

"That's great honey." I raised my hand, causing her to pause.

"Oh but it gets better. I got humiliated in first period, I got humiliated in second period, I got into a fight at lunch, I broke my wrist, and now I have to wear this stupid cast for the next two weeks! All in all, it was a very interesting first day," I said bitterly as I dropped my head onto the table. My mom then quickly got up and examined my wrist.

"Who did this to you?! We will go out to that school and have them suspended."

I shook my head.

"No mom. I threw the first punch. It was a stupid jock at school. He just kept taunting me to the point were I just couldn't hold my anger anymore..."

My father sighed.

"Let me guess, they were taunting you about your sexuality." I nodded. He sighed once more before folding up his paper and putting it on the table.

"Look Carson . No matter what any of those punks at school say, you're an amazing dude. So what if you like guys, as long as you stay true to who you are, then screw everyone else who doesn't like you, okay?"

I smiled as I got up from the table.

"Yeah. Thanks dad. I got some homework to do; unfortunately my left wrist wasn't broken so I still have to do it. I'll see you guys for dinner." They smiled as I walked off into my room and closed the door. I then walked over to my bed and fell onto it. Today was possibly the worst school day of my life, and it was only my first day, imagine how

the rest of the year will be, oh crap!

************************************************************************

The next day, I hadn't had any trouble with the jocks…surprisingly. I hadn't spoken to them, they hadn't spoken to me, and so far it was a pretty good day.

It was right after lunch and I headed to my locker to get my books for science class. I then noticed Riley by the locker talking to some brown skinned girl I knew from my last period. I didn't know her name because I didn't care to learn it, I did know, however, that she was on the Power Squad. I huffed as I walked over and headed to the locker, causing the girl to give me a dirty stare and Riley to huff.

"Do you mind?" he said, in more of an insult than a question. I looked to him and smiled.

"No, you can stand there," I replied before digging in the locker for my science book.

The girl rolled her eyes to me before saying goodbye to Riley and walking away. He then groaned as he turned back to me.

"Dude, you really know how to kill a guy."

I smirked to him.

"Comes with the product. Look, sorry if I ruined your little booty call okay. But this is my locker too."

I finally found my science book thrown under some of Riley's things and I tried to pry it out, but I couldn't because of my wrist. Riley groaned as he then pulled my book out with little force and handed it to me.

"Here," he said softly as I took the book. Wow, I'd expected him to just laugh at me and walk away, or call me crippled or something, I'd never expected that he might actually do something…nice. I smiled slightly as I closed the locker.

"Um, thanks."

He nodded before walking down the hall. I stared after him with many questions running through my mind before I just shrugged and headed off to science.

Jane was sitting in her usual seat beside Spinner, and I took the empty seat I was assigned yesterday beside her. The room was dark and the only light came from the projector in the middle of the room that showed pictures of some sort of body cell.

"Hey, where were you?" Jane whispered as I sat down.

"Locker trouble," I replied also in a whisper. Jane nodded.

"How's your wrist?"

I shrugged.

"It still hurts like hell, but it's getting better."

I then looked over to Spinner who looked like he was about to hurl. I frowned as I turned to Jane.

"I think something's wrong with your boyfriend." She looked to the screen that was showing body tissue before looking back to Spin.

"Oh, inside body features freak him out, no big."

I laughed quietly before beginning to write notes down about the tissue.

************************************************************************

After class, Jane, Spinner, and I walked out of class and headed down the halls. It was the last period and it was time for me to go and deal with the horrible subject that is Calculus.

"Hey, you guys, know anywhere hiring around here? I need some cash and I don't really feel like bugging my parents."

Spinner nodded.

"Yeah, I work at this café after school. It's a place called The Dot. We need a few more helping hands around there. Could you start today?"

I smiled.

"Thanks Spin! Yeah I could totally start today! I'll be there!" I thanked Spinner one last time and waved as I made my way towards Calculus. As I turned the corner, I suddenly bumped my shoulder hard against someone, causing me to fall to the floor. I looked up and who do I see…Derek. Go figure.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled as he and his jock buddies looked down to me. I smirked as I looked to some of the bruises that I had left on his face before I got back to my feet.

"Whatev, later losers," I said before heading off down the hall once more.

"What a fag," I then heard one of them say causing me to stop dead in my tracks again. I took a deep breath before I calmed down and continued down the hall. I didn't have time to deal with their childish antics today.

I glanced back once and I noticed once again Mr. Stavros staring after me before heading off behind his buddies. I rolled my eyes before walking into Coach Armstrong's class so I could get this over with and be done with today.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

~*~*~*~

I stared out the window from the backseat as Jane, Spinner, and I arrived at The Dot. It was a little food cafe that was filled with nothing but teens. I guess it was the hot-spot around here.

"Alright, so you're hired. You'll be a busboy to start out, you might sometimes have to take orders but that's about it."

I smiled and nodded as Spinner handed me a dish towel, and a black shirt that had "the dot" in big white letters. As I changed in the bathroom, I realized that the shirt wasn't the loosest shirt in the world, but I didn't mine tight clothes, just ask most of the jeans in my closet.

"Hello, welcome to The Dot. Can I take your order?" I asked. Spinner was right about me taking orders; I was doing more of that than cleaning tables. As I wrote down a female and males order, I groaned as I saw the entire football team walk in. Did I ever get left alone?! I tried to quickly walk away so they didn't notice me but just my luck, the all seeing Derek spotted me.

"Hey, lookie here guys! It's Carson !"

I cursed softly before putting on the flakiest smile possible and walking over to their table.

"What do you want?" I said glumly as I pulled out my pad and pen.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a root beer," a boy who was in my gym class responded. His name was Danny; he was about the nicest guy on the team.

"I'll have a cheese dog and a sprite," Sav, another nice guy on the team said. Now that both the nice guys were over, it was time to deal with the assholes.

"I'll have a cheeseburger all the way, no mustard, no pickles, no onions, no cheese," Derek said with a laugh. I scribbled all that off and rolled my eyes.

"If there isn't any cheese then it isn't a cheeseburger." I replied angrily. I then took a deep breath. I didn't want to get hired and fired on my first day.

"I bet you like the hot dogs right?" he then responded. I rolled my eyes as I placed my pen and pad back into my pocket.

"You know what. Sav, Danny I'll have your orders in a sec. I don't have time for this," I said as I then turned around to leave.

"Wait! I didn't order!" I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Riley starring at me. I groaned before I quickly stepped back over.

"What do you want?!" I asked, forgetting any chance of being nice to any of these guys.

"Can I get a plate of chili cheese fries and a Pepsi?" he asked. Surprisingly, he was polite so I decided to write it down.

"Alright, I'll have you three's order out in a sec."

I then turned away and headed into the back. I placed my ticket on that little spiny thingy and turned it around.

Ten minutes later, all of the jocks had eaten and they were getting up to leave. As they walked out of the door, I walked over and realized that those idiots didn't even leave me a tip, but I wasn't surprised.

I groaned before beginning to clean off the table. As I began circling around, the door opened and in walked Riley. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet before handing me a five. Okay, now I was surprised.

"Thanks," I said softly as I took the money. He just nodded and placed his wallet back into his pocket before walking out of the building. Once again, I watched in confusion as he walked away. This guy didn't know if he wanted to be a jackass, or a fairly nice guy. Either way, I still hated him.

After work, Spinner offered to drive me home but I decided that I'd rather walk, seeing as how my house wasn't too far from here, and the fresh air would do me some good.

I looked up to the night sky that was filled with stars. I slowly walked along the sidewalk looking down to my sneakers as I went from cement square to cement square. As I headed down the block and turned the corner I suddenly heard the sound of grunting coming from nearby. I moved to the other side of the house to see Riley, for some reason, doing push-ups on the ground. I didn't know he lived this close to me.

"15... 16... 17…," he counted as he moved his body up and down. I shrugged before I continued down the sidewalk. I guess he noticed me as he suddenly stopped counting and returned to his feet.

"You following me home now?" he asked with a smug grin. I looked up to the sky and groaned as I turned to him to him.

"Do you want me to hit you too?" he smirked as he stepped closer.

"You can try, but I'm bigger, faster, and stronger than you. You wanna risk it?"

I laughed.

"Ya know. Maybe if you weren't such a cocky, self-obsessive jackass, you might just the tiniest bit like able."

He laughed as well.

"What, now you have a crush on me or something?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go with the self-obsessive again. Whatever, later."

I then began walking away when he suddenly called after me.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I smirked but didn't stop.

"Then I guess you won't ever know!" I yelled back to him as I threw up a hand and kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

*********************************************************************************

The next day at school I yawned from boredom as I looked down to the book Mrs. Kwan had asked us to read for first period. I then turned my attention away from the book as the intercom then came on.

_"What's up Degrassi. Lets all not forget the big game tonight against Barnell! Come out and show our Degrassi Panthers some love as we push our way to victory!" _

I frowned as the intercom then went off before looking over to Jane who was still looking into her book. I softly nudged her shoulder causing her to turn to me.

"What game?" I asked. She smiled softly

"Big football game today. You should come, I could use more people cheering me on out there. Just Spinner and Mia isn't really a big pep." I laughed before giving her a confused look.

"Wait, you play football?" She nodded

"Yeah, first girl to ever join the guys football team. And don't think that they let me forget it. So you coming?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'm working late shift tonight, so I can watch you and then make my way back to The Dot." Jane smiled.

"Cool." We both giggled softly before turning back to our books as Mrs. Kwan walked around surveying everyone.

~*~*~*~

Gym class was going surprisingly well. Although I thought I was going to die from all the running we had to do. I was a very slender guy. I had some muscle but not even close to a much as all the other guys in my class. Most of them were on the football team like Danny, Sav, and I still didn't know that guy with the horrible hair's name, I think it was Bruce but I'm not sure. And finally Riley, other than a few guys who were still stronger than me, I was the only one who wasn't on the team and couldn't run nearly as fast as the others in my class.

"Come on, pick it up O'Conor!" Coach Neil yelled to me. I rolled my eyes before groaning as I tried my hardest to move faster. As I began to speed up I was suddenly bumped hard by someone's shoulder causing me to fall to the hard, wood floor. I saw Bruce laugh as he looked back to me and ran past.

"O'Conor, you okay?" Coach Neil asked. I guess he didn't see Bruce hit me. I put on a smile and nodded as I got back up and continued running again.

Once every hit the shower room I still wasn't sweaty enough to have to take one so I quickly changed back into my white polo and jeans before putting my gym clothes in my bag and heading for the door. As I headed for the door I suddenly heard my name and the sound of snickering coming from behind me. I quickly glanced back to see Riley and Bruce laughing and then looking at me. I rolled my eyes before fully turning to them.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?!" Riley then stepped up.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm not interested. I don't do homo." I scoffed as everyone laughed and walked away most of them brushing my shoulder as they walked out. Had that bastard told everyone what happened last night, I was picking at the bastard and this is what he does! I yelled in anger before storming out of the locker room and heading towards lunch.

Riley Stavros was on my list and I that's were he was gonna stay.

~*~*~*~

"I hate him! I wish he would just fall down a staircase already and die!" I yelled to Jane as we sat down at our usual table where Jane, and a couple other of our friends were already sitting. Spinner smiled as he noticed us sit down.

"Let me guess, Riley?" I glared to him.

"Don't even say his name around me!" I barked before quickly plopping down into my seat and picking at the salad I had gotten. Jane sighed.

"Well just forget about him, he's an ass." I gave her a look.

"Easier said than done. You don't have to share a locker with the little fu--" I stopped myself as Jane just smirked.

"Well your still coming to the game after schoo right?" I nodded.

"Of course, I'm not gonna miss that just because... he who's name shalt not be mentioned, is on the team." Jane and Spinner laughed as I just glared over to Riley's table, he just sat over there laughing with all his stupid friends. I rolled my eyes before getting up and deciding to just throw my food away, looking at it made me want to puke.

I quickly hopped up from my seat and not looking where I was going I accidentally bumped my plate all over the girl who I had heard about far and wide in this school, Holly J Sinclair. I gasped as she looked down to her stained Power Squad uniform.

"What the hell?! You did that on purpose you little freak!" She yelled. I looked back to Jane and Spinner who only laughed at what had just happened. I then frowned as I turned back to Holly J.

"No, I am so sorry!" Laughter erupted all around the caff. Holly J screamed in anger before she and the rest of her Power Squad stormed away out of the caff. A girl with black curly hair who was also a member of the Power Squad stayed still laughing before walking up to me.

"That was hilarious. I've been praying that Holly J would get what was coming to her. I'm Mia Jones." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Carson O'Conor." I replied with a smile. She then snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! Your the new kid in our class right? I've heard about you... well mostly what I've heard from around. People say you have a crush on Riley." I gasped in disgust as I heard this, what the hell were these guys going around saying to everyone?!

"No! I don't have a crush on Riley Stavros! I hate the son of a bitch!" I said a little louder than I wanted and everyone turned to us. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, embarrassment central. I rolled my eyes before beginning to walk away. Mia suddenly called me from the hall.

"Hey, sorry about that... in there." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it."

"So are you coming to the game today?"

"Yeah, Jane talked me into coming to support her, so I guess it'll just be me, you, and Spin." Mia nodded.

"The guys will come around eventually. So I'll see ya after school!" I waved to Mia as she ran away down the hall, the bell rung so I decided that I would just meet up with Jane and Spin in last period.

~*~*~*~

After school Spinner and I arrived at Barnell High and made our way over to the football field. There were tons of people in the stands, both from Degrassi and Barnell. Spin and I found a couple of sets on the bottom row and we waited for the game to begin.

"And now let's welcome the Degrassi Panthers!" People from our side stood up and cheered while waving their gold and blue pom poms around. I decided to jump up and cheer as well as they began calling out players.

"Jane Vaughn!" I was surprised when the cheerleaders dropped their pom poms as Jane ran though, the only one cheering from the Power Squad was Mia. I rolled my eyes before deciding to cheer louder to make up for all the other asses there who wouldn't cheer. Jane looked to me and smirked before heading onto the field.

"Riley Stavros!" I rolled my eyes as the cheerleaders once again pepped up and began cheering and waving their pom poms around as Riley ran through. As he ran past I suddenly noticed him smile to me, maybe I was just seeing things, I shrugged before sitting back down to watch the rest of the game.

~*~*~*~

Degrassi won, go figure. Spinner and I waited by door to the room where the players were in before they boarded the bus to head back. It was dark, and getting colder by the second. Spinner breathed in his hands before pulling out his car keys.

"I'm gonna go get my jacket, Shep takes forever, you want me to bring yours?" I nodded as Spinner then walked away leaving me alone standing by the door.

I rolled my eyes as the doors opened and out walked Derek. He gave me a nasty look and I could only return the favor as he and his 'buddies' walked off, some of them brushing my shoulder in the process, what idiots.

Before Jane came out Riley walked through the door, he looked to me and just stood there for a second with his hands to his sides. I just gave him an annoyed glare.

"Can I help you?" A sly smirked formed across his face.

"I heard what you said in the caff today."

"So, it was meant for you to hear..... and everyone else in the caff" He chuckled.

"To bad it's a load of crap." I smirked

"No that happens to be you." Once again, he chuckles.

See you around O'Conor." I smirked after him as he left.

"Drop dead Stavros!" I yelled after him, he only returned it with a laugh as he headed towards the bus. Jane was the last one to come out of the locker room and Spinner just came back with my jacket. I thanked him as I wrapped it around my body and we headed back towards The Dot.

~*~*~*~

"To Degrassi's best football player ever who scored two touchdowns tonight!" Everyone at the Dot cheered as Spinner placed a small cake that our chef had baked on a table in front of Jane. I smiled as I sat down in the chair in front of her and we both took a bite.

".....mm, delicious." I said as I sucked on my vanilla frosting covered fingers. Jane smiled as she kisses Spin before taking another bite of the cake.

"....mmm... so what were you and Riley talking about at the game?" I shrugged.

"Just Riley being the average, cocky, self-centered Riley." Jane nodded as Spinner walked over and decided to take a piece of cake himself. I took one, and then we all started laughing and fighting over the cake, but for some odd reason one person was still on my mind....

Riley Stavros.

********************************************************************************

_They guy in this chapter that I named Bruce, I really don't know his name. He's the one who hangs out with that other blonde boy who likes Sav's sister. I know he's from Lakehurst but I still don't know his freakin name, that annoys me. So I'll just call him Bruce._

_Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favs. You guy/girls._

_KARMA ~*~*~*~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

*********************************************************************************

It was finally Friday so that meant no school, and no Derek, Riley, or Bruce. Unfortunately I did have to work so my day wasn't completely perfect.

"Alright, I'll have your order up in just a sec." I smiled to the female costumer as I placed my pen back into my pocket and headed back to the counter. "Here Spin, give this to Dave." Spinner nodded as he headed to the back to the give the chef my order.

I propped myself up against the counter as I looked around at all of the people eating. I was suddenly pulled from my trance as my cell phone began to ring. I then smiled as Mia suddenly walked in and waved to me. In her arms was the cutest little girl I had ever seen since my sister.

"Hi. And who is this little cutie?" I said as I walked over and began to play with the little girl. Mia smiled as she looked to the child.

"This is my daughter, Izzy. Izzy this is my new friend Carson, what do you say?"

"Hello." The little girl was so adorable.

"Aw she is so precious, well come sit." Mia smiled as I lead the two over to a table.

"I didn't know you had a child." I said as I sat down in front of them. Mia shrugged as she sat her purse down on the floor.

"Yeah, as soon as I tell most people they seem to label me off as a whore."

"Well, I don't think your a whore if you made something is adorable. For you, and our little princess over here, lunch is on me." Mia nodded.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that."

"Oh yes you can, and you will. Now what'll it be, pick anything." I was having such an interesting time with Mia that I hadn't even noticed that Riley had walked in and sat down at one of my tables. I glanced over to see him sitting down with a smirk on his face smiling at me.

"Well, Issy and I can share a cheeseburger, a Pepsi, and maybe some cheese fries. Thank Carson." I smiled and shook my head as I scribbled it down on my pad.

"No problema, I'll have that out in just a sec." I smiled to Mia before putting on a glare as I walked over to Riley's table.

"Out of all the little eating holes in this city you had to pick this one."

"Aw, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me." I rolled my eyes before flipping the Mia's order sheet over.

"What do you want?"

"Um, a chili cheese dog, some fries, and a coke please." I quickly scribbled that down and placed the pad back into my pocket.

"I'll be back in a sec with your drink." Riley smiled as I rolled my eyes and walked away giving Spinner the new orders, and grabbing the tray of food for the woman from before.

"Here ya go ma'am, enjoy." She smiled as I walked away and sat back down at Mia's table. She looked behind me at Riley sitting at the table by the window.

"For you two to hate each other, you seem to get along rather chummy." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, the day I become 'chumy' with Riley Stavros is the day hell freeze over.... twice." I then quickly covered my mouth as I remember Issy was sitting right there.

"Ooh... you said a bad word." I giggled.

"Yes I did and I'm super sorry sweetie." Mia giggled before turning back to me.

"So, do you have a beau, at the moment?" I quickly nodded.

"Nope, I left that bastard and all my thoughts of him back in L.A. Guys are jerks."

"I couldn't agree more. Mia's father, total jack--.... butt." Mia quickly corrected herself in front of Issy. I groaned as suddenly the bell for an order rung and I had to get up and take everyone their orders. I walked over to Riley's table with a seriously fake smile and placed his food down.

"Here you go, enjoy." I said bluntly as I turned around to head back to Mia's table.

"Um, you forgot my coke." I looked back to him and gave him a evil smirk before heading into the back to the drink machine.

"_You forgot my coke_, jackass." I rolled my eyes as I carried Riley's drink back to his table and gave him one last phony smile.

"Can I get you anything else?" He just smiled, I hate it when he smiles.

"Nope, I think I'm good." I nodded before turning away to head back to Mia.

"Oh, and Carson?" I rolled my eyes as I quickly spun back to him.

"What?!.... What do you want from me?!" I yelled once again a little louder than I would have liked.

"Thanks." I gave him a confused looked before once again nodding.

"Um, no problem." I then turned on my heels and finally was able to walk back over to Mia and Issy who was currently eating a french fry that was even bigger than her mouth. I giggled before me and Mia began another random conversation.

~*~*~*~

After work I exited the dock and began my walk towards home. I waved to Mary who was another worker at in the Dot before heading down the sidewalk. As I began to past the building I suddenly noticed Riley sitting on a bench bobbing his to his Ipod he was currently listening to.

I decided to walk over and pull his ear plugs from his ears. He looked up to me and smiled slighty while I just folded my arms.

"What are you doing sitting out here? It's freezing."

"I like coming here, to think." I laughed slightly.

"You, think. That can't be good." Riley looked to me and frowned.

"You know Carson, besides what you think of me, I'm actually a really nice person."

"Oh yeah. Calling me a fag, letting your football buddy break my arm, taunting me constantly when you don't know the first thing about me. Your a real Mother Theresa." Riley then jumped from his seat and stood face to face with me.

"Oh you are so full of crap Carson!"

"Oh really, and how is that?!"

"Because you go around with this whole, high and mighty act! you think your so blinded by your own fucking pride that you won't even let yourself see the truth!" I laughed.

"Oh and what might that be?!"

"That you actually like me!" I was completely taken back by this. Was this guy mental. One minute he's teasing me about being gay, and now he's trying to pry that fact that I might actually like him, what the hell.

"You know what Riley, go to hell!" I quickly turned on my heels and stomped off towards my house while Riley just scoffed and sat back down on the bench.

~*~*~*~

I growled with anger as I slammed my front door and stomped my way through the kitchen where everyone was currently sitting and made my way towards my bedroom not hesitating to slam that door as well.

"Carson's home." I heard Katie say from the kitchen table. I groaned as I fell onto my bed slamming my head into the pillow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I felt so much better now. I then lifted my head from my pillow and looked around my room. Now that I had gotten rid of my anger, I had one more problem to deal with, coming to terms with the fact that Riley may have just been right.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

********************************************************************************

Monday once again rolled around and Jane and I walked into first period both going over our plans for this oncoming weekend, we were planning on seeing the Paramore concert that was coming to town this week.

"This is gonna be totally awesome!" I shrieked as we sat down in our usual seats. As Jane and I continued our conversation I suddenly had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I glanced over to see Riley with his eyes somewhat glued on me. I tried my best to ignore him but he just keep starring off and on until class finally began.

"Good morning class, turn your poetry books to page 135, and lets begin." I began shuffling through my bag only to realize that like a dunce I had left my book in my locker.

"Mrs. Kwan, I totally spaced and left my book in my locker. Can I please go back and get it?" Mrs. Kwan nodded in approval and I quickly pushed back my seat and ran out into the hall towards my locker.

I quickly entered the combo and began shuffling through all of Riley's junk looking for my tiny blue book. It was like this was his closet, he had sweatshirts, and jackets, and even combs stuffed into this locker, where the hell did he keep his books?!

"Gotcha!" I smiled as I finally pulled out my book and closed the locker only to gasp, jump, and drop the book as I saw Riley propped up against the next locker. I rolled my eyes as he just gave me a serious stare.

"What the hell do you want?!" I groaned as I began to pick up my book. I was surprised when he kicked it across the floor and out of my reach. I bent back up and frowned to him.

"We need to talk." He said still in serious tone.

"Are you crazy, why the hell did you do that?!"

"Look, about Saturday." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest, well my t-shirt really.

"What about Saturday? Riley if you haven't realized just yet, I think your an ass. I'll always think your an ass because frankly, you are an ass. If you believe for one second that I think anything higher of you than your even dumber than I thought, and frankly I think your pretty dumb." Riley just stood there, speechless and baffled. He then grew furious, his breathing began to pick up and his eyes grew from serious, to cold. I jumped from terror as she slammed his fist upside the locker right beside me and stormed off down the hall.

I just kept my eyes glued on him as I watched him walk right out the front doors. I walked over and regained my book before once again looking to where Riley just walked off. Not only had I lied completely, but I was really worried, how could he go from totally calm, to furious in two seconds, there was something he wasn't telling, but what?

I pondered that over as I quickly walked back to class before Mrs. Kwan began to get suspicious of me. As I walked back in everyone stared but I ignored them all and returned to my seat.

"Hey what took you so long?" Jane asked as I opened my book. I shrugged.

"I couldn't find me book."

"Hmm, what happened to Riley?" She asked realizing he hadn't returned. I shrugged once more.

"I dunno, didn't see him." Jane gave me a suspicious look.

"But the guys bathroom is right down the hall from your locker."

"Nope, didn't see him." I replied blankly hoping she would drop the conversation, she did and returned to her book.

~*~*~*~

Riley wasn't in second period either. Everyone was wondering what had happened to him but no one knew, I still wasn't sure what had happened myself, I think I might have really hurt him, but Riley wasn't gay... was he?

Today the coach had us running around in the woods in the back of the school, not only was I now hot and sweaty, I was extremely tired. For me to be in such good shape, I was really out of shape. I groaned as I bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"What's the matter, princess can't keep up?" Derek taunted as he and Bruce ran by laughing.

"Ass....holes...." I uttered through strained breaths as I began to continue, but before I could get to far I glanced over out of the woods and I think I noticed Riley, sitting on a some steps in an alley. I frowned before deciding to ditch this class and run over, I was probably gonna fail anyways.

~*~*~*~

The alley was farther than it looked seeing as how it took a little over five minutes for me to finally get there. I once again collapsed to my knees and tried to catch my breath. Riley hadn't noticed me seeing as how he had his headphones in his ears once again looking the other way.

I once again regained my breath and stepped forward beside him and pulled the plugs from his ears. He hastily looked over to me and frowned.

"What do you want?" He snipped. I just gave him a soft smile as I sat down on the empty spot beside him.

"To talk, why'd you ditch classes?"

"Cause I felt like it, anything else you wanna know?" Okay this guy was making it really hard for me to care.

"Was it something I said to you earlier--"

"Why don't you go give your sentimental bullshit to someone else okay." I rolled my eyes before getting up off the step.

"Fine, later." As I began to walk away I heard Riley sigh and get up.

"Wait, Carson just.... don't leave.... please." I rolled my eyes before turning on my heels and facing him.

"What? Apparently you don't want me here, so I'm leaving."

"No, I-... I do." He huffed as he sat back down and against my better judgement I walked over and sat back down beside him.

"God Riley what do you want?! I mean do you want to hate me, or do you I dunno... want to be my friend, or what?!"

"Who said that I hated you?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe the way you go around calling me 'fag', and taunting me with your macho friends back there." Riley sighed once more.

"Look I don't hate you, never have."

"Then why are you such an ass to me?!... why is it that almost everything I do seems to bug you?!" Riley then jumped up.

"I dunno okay! I'm feeling all these different things and I just.... I just don't know." I just stared up to him as he paced the alley back in forth. I decided to get up as well as I gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Tell me what your feeling, Riley. I really wanna know!" What happened next surprised me when suddenly Riley's lips were pressed to mine and he was backing me up against a wall. My mind was telling me to push him away fast, but something else was telling me this is what I wanted. Guess which one I listened to.

The kiss deepened until the point were I finally had to pull away, mainly to breath. Riley just stared to me with eyes full of shock, and I could do nothing but stare blankly around the alley and blink. Riley quickly turned away and began running off down the sidewalk. I quickly ran after him but him being the running back of the team, and me being super-sucky at running, he quickly got away from me and was soon out of view.

I stared around at everything that surrounded me still blank as to what just happened before I decided to just ditch the rest of school and go off to think, I really needed to do a lot of that right now. High school, yeah it sucks.

**********************************************************************************

_Yes, yes what everyone has been waiting for has finally happened, Riley and Carson shared their first kiss, but will it be their last? I wanna thank everyone for their reviews, it's what keeps me going and fueling my desire to finish this story. If you think I'm moving to fast with this please tell me cause I don't want anyone to loose interest since all the good stuff his happening so early._

_Don't think this story is anywhere near over, this is Degrassi we're talking about, you know we've got so much more drama to come before this story has officially reached the 'it goes there' status, don't forget to review. See ya soon ;)_

**_KARMA~*~*~*~_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

********************************************************************************

I felt like hell the next day at school. After I finally got home I got lashed out by my parents because I skipped school, thankfully this was the first time so they let me slide. I didn't sleep very well, I just kept thinking about Riley and.... what happened.

The first two classes were like a total blur and before I knew it, I was sitting down at the lunch table listening to Jane and Spinner ranting about the concert Friday, I began to wonder if I still even felt like going, I didn't know.

"Hey Carson!" I glanced over to see Mia calling me from her table, she was sitting beside a very pale boy with blond shaggy hair. I looked over to Jane and excused myself before walking over and sitting down at Mia's table, most of the girls there, all who were on the Power Squad gave me a glare.

"Excuse you, losers can't sit over here." Holly J said causing some of the other girls to smile, I looked to her and rolled my eyes, guess this was payback for the lunch incident. Mia glared to her.

"Shut up Holly J, I invited him." I smirked to the queen bitch before turning back to Mia.

"Hey, what happened to you yesterday? You weren't in third period." I had totally forgotten that Mia was also in my third period calculus class.

"Um.... I had a lot on my mind." I then glanced over to the boy who gently rubbed Mia's arm, I'm guessing he was her boyfriend.

"Oh, Carson this is my tremendous boyfriend Peter, Peter this is my friend Carson." He gave me a 'whats up' nod, and I waved.

"Nice to meet you dude."

"Same here." Mia was still beaming. I turned around and glanced over to the jocks table, Riley was there, and he gave me a quick stare before turning back to Bruce who was currently talking to him. When I turned back around Mia's look had now grown to questioning.

"What?" She just smirked.

"You were with Riley weren't you?" I gasped.

"What?!....I-....I-..." I had nothing to say, I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't tell her the truth either... could I?

"Oh my god you totally were, I thought after the kiss with Peter he would totally give up on guys--" Peter suddenly gave Mia a look causing her to frown a bit. "Oops, I wasn't suppose to say that."

"Wait... what kiss?" I asked, my attention now fully on Peter. He lowered his head into his tray before groaning and looking up to me.

"Well, a month ago... Riley kissed me." My eyes grew wide, so Riley had kissed another boy before me? Apparently there was a lot he wasn't letting on. "I tried to talk to him about it later but he got really defensive and started yelling.... 'I'm straight, I'm straight'. I think the guys in denial or something. I mean I still wanna be his friend and all, but I'm not into him like that so... I dunno, I think he feels rejected or something." My head was spinning, what the hell was going on with, Riley Stavros.

~*~*~*~

After school I had another shift at the dot, I had to work my butt of to get the money back that I spent on those concert tickets, I was planning on buying a car soon and the 70 bucks I spent on those tickets wasn't getting me any closer.

As I wiped off a table that a couple had just got done eating at, I glanced out thw window to see what appeared to be short, curly blond hair, Riley's hair. Should I go out there and talk to him, or do I leave him alone and let him process whatever he needs to process? I sure as hell didn't want him attacking my right now.

"Spin, I'm going on break. I'll be right back." God I hate him. I walked out the front doors to the Dot and walked over so that I was standing by the bench.

"Hi." Riley looked up to me, his face was expressionless.

"Hey." I decided to take a risk and sit down beside him, he didn't protest so I used that as permission to continue.

"How ya doing?"

"I'm..... okay, I guess." He wasn't giving me much. I didn't wanna rush him but we seriously needed to talk.

"Riley why did you kiss me yesterday?" I decided to just nip this thing in the bud. He quickly looked over to me, his face now filled with terror.

"I..... why can't you just forget about that? It was a mistake, you know it, and I know it." God, this guy was wrestling hard with this.

"Riley if your confused, or scared, or whatever I don't care. You need to deal with this, you can't just run away from me like you did with Peter--" oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Riley quickly turned back to me.

"You know about that too?... God why can't anyone just keep their fucking mouthes shut in this town?!" He then jumped up from the seat and stuck his finger in my face.

"You just stay the hell away from me, and if you tell anyone _anything_!..... I'll kill you." I watched in shock, and a bit of horror as Riley grabbed his jacket from the chair and stormed off down the street. What was with this guy?!

"Carson?" I looked over to see none other than Mia heading into front door of the Dot. She stopped when she saw me and walked over to sit down where Riley once was.

"Hey Mia, where's Issy?"

"She's at home with her grandmother. What are you doing sitting out here?" I sighed as I looked down to my shoes.

"Going insane, all thanks to one stupid guy." Mia nodded.

"Riley?" I nodded before looking around at all the people walking by.

"God, why dose this guy like to run away so much?! I don't know what he wants, he doesn't even know what the hell he wants! You know what, screw Riley. I'm done racking my brain trying to help him, you wanna go back inside because I'm freezing my ass off?" Mia nodded and we walked back inside.

Although everything I just said was a load of crap, I did still wanna know what Riley was thinking, and I did still somewhat have feelings for him, I was gonna try to let them all go. I didn't have time for his games, and I wasn't gonna get sucked into his web of denial and lies..

.... I hope.

********************************************************************************

_So is this the end of Riley and Carson? What part will Mia play in all of this? Will Carson figure out if he wants to go to that concert or not?!!! Find out on the next chapter of **"Tell Me If It's Love" **buh-bye._

_P.S. Now I'm going to answer and few question from my reviewers and respond to some of the reviews you have sent me :D_

_**Brittny: **I totally stoked that you 'love' my story, it makes me so happy that you chose mine out of all the 'Riley' stories out there to read, thanks so much._

**_DarkPhoenix1987_**_: Thanks for being such a great reviewer ever since the beginning, I'm glad your here for me and my story and once again that makes me so happy *blows kiss* thanks._

_**Ever Living: **One of the guys I consider a friend. Thanks dude, for being so open with me, and always giving me an honest opinion on what you think, the fact that you want to help me become better makes me smile, and that fact that you were willing to share personal things about your life with me, it just seals the deal on you being a friend *blows kiss* love ya :D_

_**timmy60**: Thanks for your review like Brittny I'm so glad that you 'love' my story. This is what keeps m writing (even though it isn't always perfect) and it just makes me smile, thanks so much :D_

_And for everyone else**, Outlaw Pygym, xINFAxREDx, and E.S. Everest**. I wanna thank all of you so much for taking time from your lives to read my little story, it means so much to me, I love you all *blows kisses* thanks so much :D _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**Summary:**Okay this is a slash story revolving around Degrassi's hottest new gay guy Riley and my very own OC named Carson who is a new student and a out- of-the- closet gay guy. Riley is on a path to destruction trying to convince himself he's straight, but once he meets Carson can her try to change his ways before he falls to deep?_

~*~*~*~

Riley and I hadn't had any communication for the next three days. It was like I didn't exist in his world, and he didn't exist in mine, it was perfect. I didn't have any problems since the last time Riley and I spoke, he was a total psycho!

Jane and I walked side by side as we made our way through the cluttered Degrassi halls, our conversation mostly centering around the Paramore concert in three days.

"Okay so we can head by the mall later and pick up the t-shirts-" I stopped talking when Riley passed by, he glanced at me, I just brushed him off and put my smile back on as Jane and I started up our conversation again.

God why didn't he just go jump off a cliff or something, that way I won't have to see his high and mighty ass anymore. To be perfectly honest, I did like Riley, somewhat, have time for jerks and assholes I did not.

I parted with Jane as I arrived at my locker and began to shuffle through my things. Riley was so messy, what the hell did he think a locker was, his personal school closet. I groaned before shoving all his things to the side and grabbing my gym bag, time for hell class once again, yippie.

~*~*~*~

"Come on O'Conor, pick up those feet!" I rolled my eyes as we ran around the large track outside of the school, was everything in this class about running, or did the coach just hate me, either way I felt like I was going to die.

Riley, as usual was doing great, seeing as how he was one lap away from being finished, and I was only on my second of five laps I'd say he was kicking my ass, bastard. Derek and Bruce were being jerks as usual, not hesitating to bump my shoulder whenever they passed.

"Carson, can we talk?" I glanced over to see Riley jogging beside me, okay what's with this guy? One minute he's telling me to buzz off, and now he wants to talk, is he bi-polar of something?! I rolled my eyes before trying to pick up my speed to get away from him, like that was ever gonna happen.

"You know you can't out run me, the best you can do it talk to me."

"And the best thing you can do for the personal health of your groin is to leave me the hell alone!" Once again I tried to run faster, but for my own health I decided to slow down, that or pass out, and I preferred the first option.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just..... well I dunno but I dont want you to go away."

"Yeah well, I do, so go!"

"No! Not until we talk... you haven't told anyone about..... you know." I rolled my eyes, god what are we, three.

"No Riley, I haven't told anyone your dirty little secrets, are we done yet?"

"O'Conor, Stavros! This isn't a social hour, lets go!" Okay this man was seriously starting to annoy me. Riley then looked around to make sure no one was watching before grabbing my hand and speeding up so he finally crossed the ending point, and I collapsed on the ground from being dragged.

"Coach, can I please just get an F and go to the back to the gym?!" He gave me a unimpressed look before chuckling.

"You couldn't do any better anyways." I my breath was still ragging as I struggled to get up. Riley extended his hand but I of course slapped it away, I didn't need, nor did I want his help. At least I think I didn't.

~*~*~*~

Back in the locker room I had to shower from all the running I did, thankfully the other guys were still out on the field so it was just me. I stopped the running water and wrapped a towel around mt waist before heading over to the lockers to get my things.

"Knock knock." I rolled my eyes as in walked, guess who.

"Okay this goes beyond stalking! What the hell do you want?!" Riley then closed the door and propped up against it before folding his arms across his chest.

"Like I said, I wanna talk, and your not going anywhere until we do."

"What are you gonna keep me here?" He shrugged.

"If that's what it takes for us to talk, then I guess so." I rolled my eyes before taking my things and walking back towards the shower to change.

"You know, your a total pain in the ass! First you hate me, then you kiss me, then you yell at me, what's next... murder?!" I exclaimed as I pulled my red t-shirt over my head and slipped on my black jeans.

"I'm not going to murder you. And I'm sorry about the emotional roller coaster but what do you expect?! I don't know what I'm feeling right now!" I gave a phony laugh as I stepped back into view, Riley was now sitting down on the bench.

"I'll tell you what I'm feeling then. I'm feeling hate, annoyance, and overall stupidity for ever thinking that you were anything more than a... insensitive jackass. My last boyfriend, he was a jackass, and guess what. You remind me exactly of him, and I can't go back to that, I wont." I then wiped a tear from my eye as I pushed past the stunned Riley and made my way out into the once again cluttered hall for my next class.

~*~*~*~

It was final period and all I could think about, was Riley! Why couldn't I forget about him, we would never work out anyways, he wasn't comfortable with being gay, or bi, or whatever the hell he was, and I'm not about to complicate my life any more than it is already to help him deal.

"Carson!" My head quickly jumped up from my random doodling on my paper to my teacher.

"Photosynthesis!" The class began laughing as the teacher only shook his head in disappointment.

"Yes, the answer to what is the process that causes rain is.... photosynthesis. Pay attention Mr. O'Conor." I nodded as he then turned around and began to write something on the board. Jane then nudged my shoulder.

"What up, you've been totally spaced since you first walked in here?" I shrugged.

"A lot on my mind."

"Anything you wanna share?" Spinner whispered. I nodded and they both just shrugged before turning back to the projector which had now been started and was displaying the process of precipitation.

I looked back down to my paper and I finally realized what I was drawing, it was a picture of a knight, he was down on one knee and held the hand of another figure, and it was a pesant boy. There were little hearts surrounding the two, and the title was named. MY PRINCE CHARMING.

Damnit!

* * *

_I know, I know. You all hate me, but in my defense I just started school and my biology teacher is totally insane and when I haven't been studying for random quizeses or doing stupid assignments, I'm asleep. But it's Saturday and I say, screw school! So I know it wasn't perfect and it wasn't worth the wait but it's the best I can do at the moment ;)_

TTYS

KARMA~*~*~*~


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: Once again, sorry for such a long wait, I have been sooooooooooooo busy lately you won't even believe. But this chapter is totally AWESOME! There's some serious stuff in here (no kissing ;() but the ending is nice, it's like right out of a movie. Hope you like it, and I PROMISE! I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker, you can hold me to it ;)_

~*~*~*~

It was the night of the concert, and like mostly every minute of my life, I was stressing out. What to wear? How to style my hair? So many questions were running through my mind, but thankfully they were all keeping me from thinking of Riley for the first time this week.

I tossed the Paramore t-shirt Jane and I had gotten at the mall over my head. I decided on a pair of red jeans, and black and red shoes. My hair was in a Kevin Jonas before the curls style, nothing out of the ordinary.

My parents where out with a couple of friends tonight so they left me the car, I was gonna meet up with Jane and Spinner at the concert. I looked to the clock, only two hours until the opening act, I had to get going, If I was late I would be kicking myself over and over for years, along with Jane who'd also kick my ass as well.

I grabbed my ticket, cell phone, and wallet before quickly running from my room, and heading downstairs. I didn't make an effort to stop as I swiped the car keys from the island and rushed out the front door.

I hopped in the front seat and placed the keys in the ingition. My bright smile quickly faded as I turned the key and realized, the car wouldn't start! Just great! I quickly tried the key again, and again before hopping back out and banging on the hood.

"You stupid peice of crap! Why tonight! Why?!"

"Well, that's one way to do it." I quickly looked over to see Riley standing a few feet away, smiling with his arms folded across his bare chest. God that body had a perfect body, why had I never noticed, not that I cared.

"And just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse. Look can you annoy me on Monday, right now isn't a really good time." I turned away and looked under the hood, although I had no clue what anything under there was, I'd never was, and never will be interested in anything under the hood of a car.

"Um, do you need some help?"

"No!"

"Look, I know you hate me and all, but it looks like you wanna go to that concert, so let me help you." I rolled my eyes and stepped back allowing Riley to step forward and look for... whatever it was that was wrong. "Hmm, okay I know exactly what the problem is. It should take only a sec to fix."

"Yes! So... can you do it?" He stood back up facing me and smiled.

"Yup, but first you have to come for a walk with me." I laughed before stepping back a bit so there was a bit more room between us.

"What?! No way. Just fix my car, please." He shrugged.

"No can do, unless you come with me." I folded my arms and looked up and down the street. I then looked to my watch, I didn't have much time, damn him.

"Alright fine! But you've got ten minutes, then you come back and fix my car." He smiled and nodded before gesturing me to follow him. I pouted before walking alongside him as we headed down the sidewalk.

_~*~*~*~_

Throughout most of the walk I kept my eyes glued to my wrist watch timing him for exactly ten minutes. right now he had eight minutes and forty-five seconds left.

"Would you relax, we're here." I frowned as I looked up to him.

"We're, where exactly?" He gestured forward and I looked over to see that we where standing in the park, it was a little secluded area, covered by a pasture of trees. In the middle of the tiny hideout was a little picnic table beside a tiny birdbath. It was beautiful.

"Surprised?" I looked to him in disbelief before turning back to the area.

"Um... I... I don't know what to say." He smiled as he held out his hand.

"Don't say anything, c'mon." I thought it over for a second and took his hand as he lead me over to the table. He then steped up onto it and laid back across it. I gave him a confused look before he patted the spot next to him. I shrugged before crawling beside him and looking up to the beautiful, starry sky tonight.

"Wow, I've never seen so many stars before." Riley laughed.

"Really?"

"Nope. In L.A. there was always so many lights that you could never really notice any of them." He made a 'hump' sound before turning back to the sky.

"I like to come here a lot and think about thing, ya know, clear my head." I nodded but didn't take my eyes off the beautiful stars. Riley then pointed up to some random stars in the sky.

"Ya see that" I looked to where he was pointing but didn't notice anything. "If you look closely, you can see a warrior. The three stars on the left makeup his sword, and it looks like he's holding it up, ready for battle." I squinted my eyes and I finally saw what he was saying.

"Wow, that's so cool. What do you think it means?" He smiled before turning to face me.

"I think, the warrior is holding his sword up getting ready for battle. He's ready to fight..... for the one he loves." I felt my heart melt a little. This guy seemed so perfect when we're alone, but in public he was a totally different person, but right now all I cared about was the good side.

"And just who would that be?" He shrugged as suddenly he scooted closer, and our faces were mer inches apart.

"Well, his lover is extremely beautiful. When he looks into their eyes, he can see spending everyday of his life with that person. And whenever he's alone, he can't do anything but think about what they're doing at that exact moment, and wondering if... if he's thinking about him too." I gave him a sweet smile as I stared into his eyes.

"You said he." He smirked.

"Yeah, I did." I smirked as we looked back up to the sky.

I didn't care about the concert, I didn't care about the car, I didn't even care about how I had my head nuzzled up against Riley's chest. All I cared about was right now, being right here with Riley. I think... I think I'm in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: See, I told you I'd get this next chapter up much faster, and there is a HUGE turning point in this chapter, I'll give you a hint. It's tall, tan, handsome, and the new, new guy. OOOH scandalous! Oh and the new episode of Degrassi is playing as we... read. Anyways, if you guys stop reading since it has finally aired... I'll be crushed, but I'll understand :(_

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

I groaned as suddenly I heard an annoying chirping in my ear. My head was propped up against a very uncomfortable pillow, and for some reason, a bright light was Shinning right into my face, this was a strange morning.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that it wasn't a pillow I was lying on, it was Riley's chest. And that chirping was a bird standing right in front of my face.

"AHHHH!" I quickly began to rollover, and I suddenly tumbled down off the top of the picnic table and landed hard on the cold, wet ground. I groaned in pain as I suddenly heard something stir from on top of the table.

"Woah! Carson, are you okay?" He quickly hopped down and and helped me get back to my feet. I brushed the hair that was sprawled across me face away, and looked around in shock, and a bit of terror. I had actually slept in the park last night! WITH RILEY!

"Um... please tell me I didn't sleep here all night."

"I think so."

"Damnit! Oh my god, my parents are gonna kill me! Jane and Spin are gonna kill me.... damnit everyone is gonna kill me, I gotta go!" And without another word to Riley I took off back down the path he had lead me through last night, running as fast as I could, and not bothering to look back.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

"You are so dead! Where the hell where you?! I had been calling your phone all night!" I winced at the sound of Jane yelling at me across the phone line. If it wasn't bad enough I had gotten a lecture from Spin the minute I stepped into the Dot, now I had to deal with the wrath of Jane Vaughn.

"I am so, so, so so so, sorry."

"Your sorry. Sorry didn't stop the worry. I thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere! I even had to lie to your parents and tell them you slept over, awkward conversation."

"I know, I suck... I am like the king of sucks-ville. I just forgot." Jane left out a sarcastic laugh.

"You forgot. How the hell could you forget you had third row tickets, to a Paramore concert with your friends?!" I sighed as suddenly Spinner came by and tapped my shoulder, he was still equally pissed.

"Breaks over, hope you don't forget."

"Spin..." he walked away. I groaned before placing the phone back to my ear. "Jane I gotta go. I promise I will explain everything later."

"Oh you better because I--" I quickly snapped my phone shut, although that would make her all the more pissed, I couldn't handle anymore yelling today. I grumbled before hopping off my stool back in the kitchen, and headed outside to the costumers. As I stepped out of the door to the back, my eyes grew wide with shock as I saw Riley walk into the Dot.

I quickly tried to turn around and go to the back, but damnit, this boy was quick. He called my name loudly enough were he knew I heard him, I had to talk to him after we.... slept together. God either way you mean it, it still sounds weird.

I turned around and sighed before walking over to him. He wasn't smiling exactly, he had a soft expression on his face as he looked into my eyes as we came face to face. I fiddled with my pen and pad, neither of us could begin to speak about last night.

"Can we, go outside?" He suddenly asked causing my head to snap up. I looked to Spinner who was giving me a death stare, but right now I had more important problems. So I waited till he turned away to quickly slip out the front door with Riley.

We went over to his usual 'thinking spot' and he sat down. I just stood there looking out to the street as all the cars passed by. I didn't move until Riley looked up to me and laughed, I looked back to him and giggled as well.

"What?"

"You can sit down you know. I won't bite." I smiled before slowly sitting down next to him. He had been leading the conversations so far, so why change a good thing. "So.... you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Carson, just so you know nothing happened last night. You fell asleep, and I did the same a few minutes after. That's all." _That's all._ Was he nuts! That isn't all, that isn't even close to all! We slept together... somewhat. And now he tries to sum that up in barley a sentence, what the hell!

"Riley, how do you feel about me?" I then blurted out. I was tired of playing games, I needed to know right now, this was his last chance. I'll admit, I like Riley, a lot actually, but I wasn't about to play two-step forth, three steps back with him forever.

"I....I.." I hung on, not taking my eyes off his mouth as I awaited an answer. I... I. "I like you Carson. But I don't know if I can do this." A 'but' there is always a 'but.' I sighed heavily before getting up off the bench.

"Then. I guess we're done here. We you feel like you 'can' do this..... don't." I rolled my eyes before walking back into the Dot leaving Riley sitting on the bench. Spinner was standing by the door starring me down. I wiped a tear away from my eyes and pushed past him.

"Not now Spin." I then ran into the back and dropped my head onto the order's counter crying, again.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

Monday came around before I could even process Sunday. I walked up the front steps of Degrassi, alongside Jane as we talked over random stuff. My one-thousand-three hundred-and eighty six times of apologizing had finally gotten to her and she'd stop yelling at me long enough for us to have a decent conversation.

As we finally reached the front doors I suddenly stopped as I heard the sound of a fast engine coming closer and closer. I then noticed nearly all the chatter around us kind of hush as every glued their eyes to something else behind me.

Jane and I turned and my jaw nearly hit the pavement as I saw a beautiful black BMW sitting in a now filled space in the parking lot. But the car wasn't the only thing beautiful in that parking lot, so was the hot guy getting out of it.

I had been at Degrassi for nearly three months now and I had never seen that hunk before, new guy perhaps? I couldn't stop my eyes from growing wide as the Greek god approached us. He was tall, with skin perfectly tanned, and from the ripples of his black t-shirt appeared to have abs of steel. He removed his apparently designer shades from his face and placed them in his cute, spiky black hair as he made he way up the front steps of Degrassi. As he passed he shot Jane and I a random gorgeous smile before walking inside the school.

"Holy.."

"Comoly." I finished after Jane. We both gave each other a look before quickly pushing through the doors and heading after him, but not so close as for him to notice us.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

Apparently, Mr. Gorgeous name was Auden, Auden Galloway. How did I know this, because he was in Jane and my first period. Every girl's, and my eye's were just gazing on in awe as he stood in front of the class with Mrs. Kwan reading his intro slip.

"Welcome to Degrassi Auden, just find a seat and I'll get you everything you need." Auden smiled and nodded as he pulled his book-bag strap up onto his shoulder and walked towards the rows of tables. I then noticed that he began to slow down as he approached Jane and myself. I then began to somewhat hpyervenlathe as I realized, there was an empty chair right beside me!

Of course, he sat down beside me and placed his things down on the floor. I tried to slow down my breaths because if felt like my heart was pounding so hard and fast that everyone in the room should have been able to hear it.

"Whats up?" Oh god, he's talking to me! What do I do? Do I nod, respond, FREAK OUT!

"Um.... hi." I said, barley a whisper but I think he heard me. He chuckled before pulling out a notebook and a pen from his bag. Mrs. Kwan came over and handed him a book of literature that we were currently studying over now.

"Nice choice to sit. Carson is one of our brightest students, I'm sure you two will get along great. In fact, Carson would you be so kind as to show Mr. Galloway around the school, I can write you a note?" YES! Hell Yes! God YES!

"Um, sure." Auden smiled as Mrs. Kwan walked back to the front and began the lesson.

"So, Carson huh? Nice." I giggled like a bubbly blonde, quietly thank god but it was loud enough for Jane to hear and she began laughing softly. I glanced to her and cut my eyes before quickly opening my book and nearly hiding my face into the page.

"Wow, he must love Historical Fiction." Aiden then said. Jane smiled

"Nah, he's just a dork." I quickly lifted my head and snarled to her before trying to avoid any contact with Auden, I wasn't about to embarrass myself... any further... I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: Okay, this chapter just pretty much wrote itself, that's why it is up so much quicker than the last two. Now I noticed that I made a few mistakes in the last chapter (I went back and fixed them) anywho. Just so everyone's clear, the new guys named is: Auden (Aw-don) Galloway (Gal-o-way). And everyone else name is still that same, okay bye!_

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

I was extremely nervous as I walked next to Auden, showing him all around Degrassi. I had only been here for three freakin months, they couldn't have picked anyone more qualified?!... not that I'm complaining.

Mrs. Kwan had written me a note, and Principal Shep approved it so thankfully I was excused from gym class and half of Calculus as I showed Auden the 'joys' of Degrassi high.

"So, how long have you been here?" He suddenly asked. I looked to him before turning back to the halls we walked and shrugged.

"About three months now."

"How's your experience been?" I thought back to the first day fight, spilling food all over the queen-bitch, Holly J. And then I didn't even want to get started on all the Riley drama-rama so far.

"Eeh, its been..... intresting for sure." Auden laughed, I love his laugh. Before he suddenly stopped and propped up against a random locker we were passing at the moment. The halls were empty since everyone else was in class right now.

"So, tell me about the chic scene around here." And there is was- the conversation killer. I stuttered a bit, not even beginning to know how to answer that question the way he meant it. I just giggled.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking that question?" He pushed himself off the locker and walked back over to me, a little close actually.

"Why?" I looked up, seeing as how he was about two feet taller than me, into his amazing haze colored eyes before looking away down the hall.

"Um... girls aren't really my strong suit."

"We all have dating problems dude." I laughed.

"Um, no. I mean I'm not actually into girls...." Auden didn't respond for a second and I began to kept moving, next thing I knew he was running forward after me walking beside.

"So, your into guys?" Didn't I just say that?

"Yup." I didn't looked into his face, so I didn't noticed the smirk Auden was giving me all of a sudden. Finally we arrived at a door to another class that he was taking this semester.

"Wait, one last question." I retracted my hand from the doorknob and turned to him.

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you have a... yah know... boyfriend?" Wow! That was an oddly specific question. I began thinking about Riley before frowning a bit. Riley wasn't my boyfriend, he was to insecure with 'himself' as usual, to even think about it, no I was free.

"No.... actually I dont." this time I noticed the smile grow on Auden's face as we walked inside the classroom.

__

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

It was my lunch period, Auden was on my lunch this hour so of course, I invited him to come and sit with Jane, Spin, and some of our other friends who sat at the table with us. He jumped at the offer.

As we walked through the line, Auden got nothing but stares from every girl that we passed. I felt a bit uncomfortable as mostly every girl went gaga over him. Finally we got through the line and headed over to the table, but we were suddenly stopped as Miss, I'm All That stepped in my way.

"Um, excuse me Holly J." I says in a less than polite way. She looked to me and rolled before looking beside me at Auden.

"Yeah whatever. So who's your friend?" She asked not taking her eyes off Auden. I rolled my eyes before shifting my weight onto my right leg. "You got a name cutie?"

"Um... Auden. Auden Galloway." Next thing I knew I was shoved away by Holly J and she stepped closer to Auden.

"Holly J. Holly J Sinclair." Auden shook her hand and Holly J just smirked, her evil smirk as she began playing with the ends of her ponytail. "So, if you want someone important to show you around, then ditch the loser and I could give you the grand tour. Holly J style." What a skank! God I hate her.

"Thanks, but I'm having a good time with Carson. But it was nice to meet you." I thought my prays had been answered as Holly J just stood there, mouth agaped, speechless. I giggled and waved to her as Auden stepped back beside me and we headed to the table with Jane and the others.

"Guys, this is Auden. Auden this is Spinner, Mac, Kelsey, and of course you know Jane." Everyone at the table waved or nodded as Auden and I sat down.

"Hey guys." He replied everyone then returned back to their conversation, Jane was to busy flirting with Spin so I decided to take this time to get to know Auden better.

"So, where'd you move from?"

"San Fransisco. I'm an army brat so my dad got relocated here for, some unknown reason."

"Hm, well I'm from up that way. L.A. actually, my dad had to relocate with his company so..."

"I just hope we can finally settle down here, you just get sick of moving after a while." I smiled and nodded.

"So, you leave anyone special behind?" I asked as Jackson suddenly popped into my mind, cheating bastard.

"Um, no actually. With us always moving around, I just sorta gave up on relationships after a while." My smile sort of faded after he said that, I didn't know if he liked guys or not, but for some reason I was beginning to like him, I hadn't thought about Riley all day actually.

"Really, I'm sorta a hopeless romantic. I wouldn't be able to just give up on love like that." Auden laughed as he suddenly turned towards me looking straight into my eyes.

"I haven't. I'm just waiting for that one person actually. The one when you first look a em, you know that's who you want, and you'll do anything for that person." I couldn't speak, that was.... that was exactly the type of guy I was looking for. I suddenly had a bit of a stinging feeling in my side, I didn't know why but I glanced over to the jocks table and I noticed Riley, and he was starring daggers into me, what was his problem anyways?

The bell to end lunch rang and as I began to grab my things I was surprised as Auden quickly grabbed my tray, and his and stood up.

"I'll get it. As a thank you for being so nice to me." I smiled before getting up and heading after as he dumped the trays before placing them on the holders before we headed back out the doors. Jane and Spin waved to us as we parted ways. Auden and I had Calculus class together so after the first ten minutes we had to return to class.

"Alright, we've got ten minutes, and I think I've showed you everything. You wanna just head to class?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets before sighing.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go for a little walk out front for a bit, get some air." I laughed.

"Um, if we got caught we would be in maximum trouble." He smirked.

"What's life without a little excitement?" I smiled back before following him out the front doors of the school, he was right.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

Auden and I had walked way over ten minutes, Calculus class actually should have been over by now. We just started talking, and couldn't stop for some strange reason. He would talk about his life, and I would talk about mine, it was perfect.

We had actually reached the Dot now. I gasped as I saw my workplace and finally realized that we were about a hour and a half walk away from Degrassi. I gasped as I quickly looked down to my watch and groaned.

"Oh my god! I am so screwed!" Auden sighed, he realized what was going on.

"Oops. Sorry, It's all my fault, I talked you into coming." I looked up to him and smiled.

"Actually, I'm glad I came. You wanna go inside and grab a bite? I work here so I could get you the employee discount." Auden chuckled before nodding as he followed me inside the Dot.

As we sat down and talked over sharing a plate of chili cheese fries, I glanced out the window and noticed that kids from school were beginning to walk down the street. Hopefully no one noticed that I wasn't in class, or else I wouldn't hear the end of it from my parents tonight.

"So, tell me Carson. What type of guys do you like?" I suddenly began choking on my drink a bit. Again, another oddly specific question.

"_Cough..... _um... _cough....._ Well, I wouldn't exactly say I have a type. If the guys sweet, caring, not to much of a... you know. Then I'd say I have a winner." Auden just nodded as he took it all in. "Well?" He then looked to me and smiled.

"What?"

"I've spilled. What kind of girls are you into?" He laughed as he began twirling the straw around in his drink.

"I like-" he was suddenly cut off by a hand slapping me, hard on the shoulder. I quickly looked up to see Jane standing over me, pissed looking. Damnit!

"Oh, um hi Jane."

"Don't, _hi Jane_, me. Where the hell where you?! Well I can see where you are, but why'd you skip school, again?!"

Why am I always in trouble! God!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: Alright, new chappie time, YAY!!! Okay, later guys!_

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

Auden and I had become really close since he got here last week. We hung out everyday, and he even came over and now and then and helped me with my calculus, I was terrible at any kind of math, and he was like a math wiz so of course I had to keep him around.

There was something about him that just made me want him around. He was very sweet, kind, and oh so funny, he was like Superman wrapped up into a teenager.

And now to bring around the bad news, it was second period and we all now why that is so horrible: GYM! And today it was even worse than running, doing fifty push-ups, and eighty sit-ups combined. Today, we had to climb this like, twenty foot rope. Yay me.

I just stared up at the rope in horror as I watched Derek slither up it like there wasn't the slighest problem, god I hate him!

"Next is Stavros, and then.... O'Conor, _that oughta be interesting._" I quickly glared to the coach at his pitiful attempt at a whisper before folding my arms and turning back to the rope. Derek had finally come down, and Riley stepped from the back of the group as he walked past he suddenly whispered something in my ear.

_"Alley, after class."_ He didn't even turn around to see the confused look on my face, why the hell did he want me to meet him in the alley? and why was I even considering going?

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

If you hadn't guessed, I sucked at rope climbing as well, I didn't even barley get out the ground before falling back on my butt, luckily coach took pity and gave me a D. He was surprised my feet even got off the floor.

After changing in the lockers I lloked around and noticed that Riley was nowhere to be found so the only ment one thing, he was waiting for me in the alley.

Of course my curiosity for exactly what Riley wanted somehow lead me into the alley where Riley was propped up against the wall to the school. I rolled my eyes before walking over and standing front of him.

"Alright, what is it that you want with me now Riley?" He smirked as he pushed himself off the wall, getting rid of the inch of space between us.

"What, we can't still be friends?"

"Honestly, we were never friends Riley. You were a an ass, and I was the guy you picked on. Until you decided to start playing with my feelings, then I became your play thing... the list goes on and on, but _'_friends_' _isn't on it." Riley chuckled before stepping back.

"Yeah, your to busy being 'friends' with that Calloway kid. What is he your boyfriend now or somethin?"

"First of all his name is Galloway. And it's Auden. Second of all, what's it to you who I date?! I don't ow you any form of an explanation of Auden and my relationship."

"Well even if he was. Your still stuck on me anyways, so your only fooling yourself." I laughed as Riley began to walk away but I quickly moved after him.

"Oh are you seriously big-headed enough to think that I am in any way, shape, or form 'stuck' on you?!-I laugh- you have got to be kidding me!" All of a sudden Riley then turned to me and stepped forward causing me to gulp and back away until my back was against the wall and his face was an inch away from mine.

"Oh really? Are you saying that you don't ever think about me? What it would be like if _I _was the one you were with, not Greek boy? Is that what your saying."

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! My legs were spaghetti, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak other than the occasional stutter, I was competely immobolized. Damn him! Riley laughed before stepping back finally giving me a chance to breath.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Later Carson." I gasped as he smirked and walked away, back out of the alley and into the school.

That son of a bitch was playing with me! Well if that's how it's gonna be, Riley Stavros, if you wanna play, I invented the game baby, it was so go time.

One good thing did come out of this. No matter how much he tried to act cool, and play it off, Riley was jealous. And I knew jealous, just ask my ex. And if he was jealous that meant only one thing, Riley cared more than he was showing, and if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna make his show it.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

The final bell of the week finally rang, and everyone dashed out of the school, all talking about the huge party going down at Peter's loft this weekend. Of course I was on the V.I.P. list because of my relationships with his girlfriend.

I was sure that all the jocks were going since the party was scheduled for the night right after the final football game of the season. Degrassi was pumped to win, and of course I was gonna be there to cheer Jane up. And now adding Auden we had a total of: Four!

Auden and I walked side by side out into the parking lot as I laughed because of a joke he had just told me. Everything Auden said was perfect, everything he did was perfect. Auden Galloway was plain and simple, perfect.

"So, you comin to Peter's party Saturday?" He asked as he pressed the button unlocking his car doors.

"Of course. The big 'after game' party. I'm all over it! You in?"

"If your gonna be there, most definitely." I giggled as I brushed my hair that had sprawled across my face from the wind away. I nodded and turned to leave when Auden suddenly called after me.

"Hey, you wanna ride?" I shook my head.

"Its okay, I can walk."

"No. You can get in my car and I can take you home." I laughed.

"Auden--"

"Either you get in or I throw you in." He said with a smirk. I laughed as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh really." I suddenly quickly turned around and began to run away as he hopped over his hood and lifted me up onto his shoulder, god this guy was strong! The gym had been very good to him.

"Yes really. Now are you gonna get in?!" I giggled as I playfully hit him on the back.

"Alright! Alright! Put me down, people are starting to stare."

He finally put me back down onto my feet and just stared into my eyes smiling. I stared back and smiled before playfully punching him in his chest. He jumped back and clutched the area where my fist hit before laughing.

"Ow! Harsh."

"Whatever. Take me home, I've got some pre-party clothing planning to do." I got into the passenger side and he then slide across the hood and jumped in on the drivers side.

"You are like the weirdest guy I have ever met." I said in-between laughs as he placed the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me right?" I smirked.

"Maybe."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_The lyrics to this chapter are: _**Fat Lip**, by **Sum 41**

_**A/N**: Wow! You guys must really like this story. There are so mant alerts/favs/reviews. Honestly I didn't think I was doing a good job (I critie myself very harshly for some reason) but the support you guys give me, and your comments, they all make me feel a lot better. Your all like my friends and I wanna thank you, all of you, even the readers who don't review... thanks._

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

I stood on my feet, along with everyone else in the stands as Jane had the ball tightly gripped in her hands. She swiftly ducked away from each oncoming opponent until she finally made it to the other side of the field, Touchdown!

Everyone cheered as all the other guys on the team ran over a hoisted her up into the air cheering over and over again:"Jane! Jane! Jane!"

Spinner, Auden, and I were going wild from the stands. I was shouting a cheering, even though I didn't know the slightest thing about football, or any other sport for that matter, I knew that if Degrassi was cheering and Bardell looked extremely pissed so that must have meant that we won.

"That's my best friend! Oh yeah!" I cheered as I looked over to Auden. He then pulled me into a large hug as he lifted me off my feet and spun me around. After he placed me back onto my feet, time suddenly seemed to stop as we looked into each others eyes.

"Carson I--" Auden was then cut off as the next thing I knew Spinner had grabbed my wrist and was pulling me onto the field. I looked back to Auden who just smirked and waved. I was extremely aggravated right about now, but I couldn't show it right now, for Jane.

"I did it! I won the game!" Jane cheered as she pulled me into a big hug. I embraced her back, and didn't even mind that fact that her football outfit was covered in mud, and grass.

"Congrats honey!" I replied as Jane released me before pulling Spinner into a hug. I then stepped back a bit and suddenly bumped into someone behind me.

I didn't wanna turn around after hearing the chuckle that I had come too familiar with. "You just can't stay away can you?" I turned around and looked into Riley's eyes.

"You know, I liked you better when you picked on me." He chuckled once more before smirking.

"We won the game. Aren't you gonna congratulate me?" I looked to Jane before turning back to him.

"I congratulated Jane, she made the winning touchdown... thingy."

"Aw come on, I threw her the ball. Give me my dues, come on." I giggled before folding my arms.

"Congratulations Riley, you were pretty good out there." He smirked and just stared into my eyes before suddenly, of course, Derek had to butt in.

"O'Conor. One girl on the field is enough, and at least she can play." I looked to Riley who didn't say a word, but then again, why would he? I rolled my eyes at him before turning over Derek.

"Derek, bite me." He replied by chomping his teeth together in a biting form. I scoffed and gave him the finger before turning and walking back over to Jane.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

It was after the game, and I was in my room getting ready for the party at Peter's place tonight. As I put on my necklace which was just like a little tiny black string with a charm of a four leaf clover. I had gotten it from Jackson a few years back, I hated him a lot, but I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it.

"Knock, knock." I turned away from my mirror and looked behind me as Katie skipped into the room. Her silky brown hair flowing behind her as she skipped over and I picked her up into my arms, she wasn't really all that heavy for a seven year old.

"Hiya, Kates. What's up?"

"Can I go to the party too C.C?" C.C is what she called me, it was like a pet name for me to her. I laughed as I carried her over to my bed and sat down with her sitting comfortably in my lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. But this is a big kids party. In..... ten years, I'll let you come with me."

"TEN YEARS! I'll be old, about your age then!" I laughed as I then began to tickle her wildly causing her to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Did you just call me old?" I said as I continued to attack her. She giggled wildly before pulling me into a hug.

"I love you C.C."

"I love you too sweetie. Now, I have to finish getting ready, kay?" Katie nodded as she then hopped off my lap, and back onto her feet. As she headed for the door she stopped and turned to me.

"At the party, are you finally gonna kiss that Auden guy?" I suddenly got choked up and began coughing before turning to her.

"What?! No-- I--I-"

"So your kiss that Riley fella then?" Where was this little girl getting this stuff from.. she was too smart to still be in the third grade.

"No! I'm not kissing either of them." I responded as I smoothed out my white t-shirt before placing on my black sleeveless vest top over it.

"God, so there's a new guy?! Carson your a little tramp." My mouth fell wide open.

"Katie! Okay, no more questions! And where did you hear that word?"

"From you. You were talking to Jane on the phone and you called some girl named... Holly J a tramp." My eyes got wide.

"Um... okay forget about that word, and I'll give you five bucks if you never say it around mom and dad." Katie then began jumping up and down.

"Five bucks! I'm rich! Wahoo!" I giggled as she waved and skipped away put of my room. I then turned back to my floor mirror and looked over my outfit.

Besides my two tops, I had on a pair of black jeans which were a little on the tighter side, and a pair of black and white Nikes. I smiled and winked at my reflection before grabbing me jacket.

_"Carson! Auden's here!"_ My mom yelled from the kitchen. I smiled as I messes with my hair on final time before running to the door for my room. Katie was now in the living room watching I was guessing Fairly Odd Parents on t.v.

"C.C, and Auden sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S--" Katie never finished her sentence as I softly threw one of the throw pillows at her head causing her to stick her tongue out at me. I stuck mines back out at her before running over and kissing my mom on the cheek.

"Bye ma. Is dad still at work?" She nodded.

"Yup, those jack-- I mean bad people at his job have him working over tonight." I sighed before shrugging my shoulder and pulling her into another hug.

"Alright, I gotta go. Bye ma, bye Kates, be good!" I waved as I threw on my jacket, and rushed out the front door.

Outside Auden was leaning up against his car door with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was dressed in a Ed Hardy black t-shirt that was filled with Ed Hardy designs, and little tight so you could count his abs. A pair of jeans with both knees ripped, and a pair of black dress shoes. He looked very attractive, if not hot!

"Bout time. I thought I was gonna have to come in and drag you out." I giggled as I playfully punched him in the shoulder and got in on the passengers side. He got in after me laughing before putting the car in drive.

"You look good." I smiled as the sight of his pearly white teeth showing from his smile.

"Your not so bad yourself." He chuckled before turning back to the road and driving off.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

Auden and I arrived at Peter's loft and parked across the street. The music was so loud that the bumping could be heard from where we were standing outside across the street.

"Ready?" I looked to Auden and gave him a confused look.

"For what?"

"The night of your life." I giggled before beginning to walk forward towards the front entrance.

Once we had made it upstairs to Peter's door, I stood there for a few minutes and adjusted my hair and clothes properly.

"Carson, you look great. Stop worrying so much." I looked to him and smiled before turning back towards the door and knocking. After a few seconds Mia opened the door.

"Carson, you came!" She pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged her back.

"Well of course I came! Party plus a weekend, equals good time for me." Mia giggled before turning to Auden.

"Well hello there. Well come in come in, Peter casa, es su casa... isn't that how you say it?" Auden and I laughed as we walked inside were a bunch of other students, mostly all from Degrassi were inside partying.

"Pretty much." I replied to Jane's question. She then glanced over and sighed.

"Gotta go, Bruce is spiking the punch." I frowned

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when he's the third guy to do it tonight. Including Peter." I giggled and waved to Mia as she walked off towards the punch bowl.

"Cars! Over here!" I smiled and quickly skipped over, along with Auden to where Jane, Spin, Danny, Sav, Anya, unfortunately Derek, and Riley were all standing, and some sitting over by the entranced to the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late, I couldn't decided on what to wear."

"Aw, boohoo, you and your female problems." I looked to Derek and snarled.

"Derek! We are here for a party dude, not a fight. Chill." Derek mumbled something under his breath, but did as Danny ordered before leaning back in his chair, and taking a sip of his overly spiked 'punch'.

"So Jane, you were totally awesome in the game today. The winning point, impressive." Ayna said as she sat uncomfortably beside Sav. I think they used to date, but then broke up for some weird reason. Mia told me about it, but I just couldn't remember.

"Thanks, it felt pretty great. But I couldn't have done it without Riley's awesome pass." All eyes turned to Riley who just chuckled as he placed his foot up against the wall he was propped up against.

"No big." Everyone then cheered as the song changed to Fat Lip, by Sum 41.

__

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school.  
Never going, never showing up when we had to.  
Attention that we crave. Don't tell us to behave.  
I'm sick of always hearing "act your age."

I don't want to waste my time.  
Become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line.  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.

"Oh, I love this song! Come on Spin lets dance." Spinner shrugged before letting Jane lead him out to the floor where other couples were dancing.

Danny went to go dance with this girl Lia, Derek just sat in his armchair drinking saying 'I hate this song,' the truth was that no girl had asked him to dance.

"Riley, you wanna dance with me?" My eyes grew wide as Anya extended her hand to Riley. He looked bewildered but I then noticed that he stared at me for a few seconds before quickly looking back to Anya.

"Um... sure." Anya smirked before pulling Riley away to the dance floor with Jane, Spin, and everyone else.

As he passes he gave me a soft look and I just sighed before heading over to take Jane's former spot on the couch. Suddenly a hand gently wrapped around my wrist. I turned to see Auden giving me a puzzling look.

"What?" He then stepped closer.

"Dance with me." He said as more of telling, than asking. I gave him a confused look. Did he really just ask me that? Auden wasn't gay, then again.....

"Um, excuse me?"

"I just asked you to come and dance with me."

"But your not--" the next thing I knew he had pulled me away onto the floor and we made our way beside Jane and Spin who were only laughing.

Auden spun me around before moving really close behind me and we began dancing. I was a little, no a whole lot surprised. Not only by Auden's sudden revelation, but by the fact that two guys were dancing extremely close together, and nobody seemed to care.

"Auden, I'm a little confused." I said to Auden who was still dancing behind me.

"Are you trying to say that you didn't know I liked you?" Again, shock!

"Um, no. I just thought you were a really nice guy, I mean you don't strike me as--"

"Gay? Well I wouldn't say that. I consider myself more along the lines of... bi-sexual. But either way, I like you Carson." I was speechless, I couldn't even begin to form any words in my throat, I was still shocked from Auden's news.

"You can speak anytime now." I quickly pulled myself from my thoughts and looked back into his eyes as he looked down to me with a soft smile.

"I like you too. A lot actually." He smiled before slowly his lips came down until they were softly pressed against mine.

God he was an amazing kisser! I couldn't decided which was better his, or Riley's. Oh crap, Riley! I wanted to see if Riley was watching, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from Auden. His lips against mine just felt... right.

Finally Auden moved his lips away from mine, but I could still feel and taste them on my own lips. I just stood there, dumbfounded. Auden just chuckled before at me before brushing a few strands of hair from my face. I finally broke my trance and glanced over a bit to see that Riley wasn't in the same spot he was before, but Anya was now dancing with a different guy.

"Something wrong?" I looked back up into Auden's eyes and shook my head.

"Nope. Everything is..... perfect."

Everything was not perfect, not even close.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: New chappie time! Yay, don't you guys just love me? *wink, wink* This chapter sadly is gonna be a little short. But it is the major turning point in the story, you can't skip this chapter, it is probably the conversation you have all been waiting for. It is nothing but Carson and Riley in this chapter, and a really heated conversation, probably the deepest conversation out of the entire story... besides the first kiss conversation. Anyways, I'm babbling, enjoy!_

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

I stuffed my hands into my jeans pockets as I made my way to the roof at the top of the complex which Peter's loft was located. I need some air, and lots of it.

So much had happened in the past few months at Degrassi, Riley and my relationship had been nothing but a non-stop rollercoaster that just kept going up and down, over and over again. And I'm really beginning to get sick of this ride.

Then Auden came along, and he is so sweet, and funny, and smart, and cute, and... everything that I've always wanted wrapped up into one perfect package. But the sad thing is, is that I can't get Riley out of my head.... or my heart.

I quickly walked over to the railings and gripped them tight as I closed my eyes, and let the night air flow over my face. I let out a sigh of relief as I was finally able to think clearly, it was just me and my thoughts up here.

"So you two are together?"

Damnit!

I turned to the side to see Riley walk over from the shadows on the rooftop. I sighed and turned back forward looking over the city below.

"Honesty, Riley... I don't know." He then moved closer and stood beside me, gripped the rail as well as he looked out to the city.

"Carson....I know this may be the wrong place, and definitely the wrong time but..... I don't want him to have you."

I quickly turned and looked into Riley's eyes, what did he think I was, some object? No. I was a human being, just like him, and Auden both.

"What? Is that supposed to be some sort of argument--"

"I don't want him to have you because... because I want you."

Oh you have got to be kidding me! I've been back and forth with Riley over and over again, and it takes him until the perfect guy that god handmade for me comes along for him to realize that he finally wants me, what kind of bull was that?!

"Riley, I don't know how you expect me to respond to this. I've been through so much with you over these past three months.... Auden is a really great guy, and he makes me so happy, I don't know if I can just give him up and go back to you so I can go through it all over again."

I didn't look at him when I responded, I just kept my eyes looking over the city before me, I couldn't look at him right now.

"Carson, I can't promise you that I'm always gonna be the perfect, _'boyfriend'_. And I can't promise that I'm gonna make you happy all the time. But the one thing I can promise is.... is that I'm gonna try to do each of those things."

"But is that enough?!" For the first time I looked at Riley, with tears slowly streaming down my cheek. "I'm happy whenever I'm with Auden. He's kind, and gentle, and I really, really like hit a lot--"

"But do you love him?"

And there is was. The question that I was dreading answering when I asked myself that, and now I had to come up with and answer for Riley, I owed him at least that much. As I began to answer yes, something else came out.

"Wha-.... what?"

"I said, _do you love him_?"

Why couldn't I speak? Why couldn't I just say yes like I wanted to? As I looked into Riley's eyes, those perfect hazel brown eyes and I realized why I couldn't say that, the reason was because I knew that it wasn't true in my heart of hearts.

"Why are you doing this to me, Riley? Please don't do this."

He then stepped closer and turned me towards him. He took my hand and gently placed it up to his chest. Getting pass the feeling of his well toned abs, and pecs I felt something else, I felt his heartbeat, and it was rapid.

"Do you feel that Carson?" I looked into his eyes and nodded. "This is how it is whenever I'm around you. Every time I see you laughing in the halls by the locker, or at the lunch table. Just whenever I'm near you this is what I feel. Carson, if you can't tell me that you love Auden, then tell me this. Do you love me?"

YES! God yes! With every fiber in my being, with every inch of my soul, with every breath that I take, I loved Riley Stavros. But I still couldn't bring myself to answer and more tears flowed down my cheek.

"I-I...." I trailed off as I turned away. Riley gave me a disappointed look before taking my hand and placing it back to my side.

"Carson, I'm ready. I know I wasn't before, and I still don't know how this thing works but I'm ready to admit it to the world... in fact," Riley then looked over the edge out to the city "I LOVE CARSON O'CONOR!!" He screamed it at the top of his lungs, so loud that I thought I would go deaf. He was serious.

He finally took a couple deep breaths before turning back and facing me. I just stared at him in shock, I didn't see that coming, not in the least.

"There, I can admit it. And when your ready to admit it to yourself... you know where to find me."

And with that Riley stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and walked off, back towards the staircase and without looking back, he disappeared down the stairs, leaving me alone and finally able to think. The only problem was, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE!

Riley-Auden, Riley-Auden, I had two of the most amazing men ever, and they both wanted me, _me_. The only problem was, I was the one who didn't know what I wanted.

Should I play it safe and stick with Auden so I wouldn't have to worry about getting my heart stomped on by Riley anymore? Or do I do what the do in all the romance movies and go with the guy who leaves me weak in the knees, and keeps me thinking about him everyday, all day?

I need just needed myself to do one thing: Tell Me if It's Love.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: Okay guys, now I've got a real dilemma. I was thinking about making the next two chapters after this the end of the story, and then doing a sequel with some of my new ideas. But it I did that then this story would be really short, and I don't really want it to be that short. I could put the rest of my ideas into this story and make it longer, but then I don't know if I would have enough ideas for a sequel, and I kinda wanted to do my first sequel. So what do you guys think? Ponder that as you read on._

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

Okay, so I'm a chicken shit.

I had gotten my parents to call into school and tell them I was sick today. I just couldn't go to school and face Auden, and I definitely couldn't face Riley now either.

They both had my head spinning all night to the point where I had actually gotten sick and thrown up outside in my bushes... or maybe that was the spiked punch I had leaving me a little wobbly, either way, last night sucked.

I had left Auden at the party and decided to walk home, I needed the fresh air to get over everything that had happened that night. Thinking back, it might not have been the best idea seeing as how he had just confessed his feelings to me a few minutes earlier.

All day I had been sitting on my bed with my right hand over my chest, and my left hand above my head, just looking up at the ceiling, but in my mind I was replaying all the things that had happened between Auden and I, and all the things that had happened between Riley, and I, and one thing I realized was that there was more good times with Auden than Riley.

He liked me, a lot, and he didn't have a problem with showing it anywhere, or anytime and that was exactly the kind of guy I've always dreamed of. Someone confident with who he was, and strong-minded, and smart.

But even with Auden being the guy _from_ my dreams, he wasn't the guy _of _my dreams. Unfortunately that title belonged to Riley. Even though we had been through so much over my timed at Degrassi, I still had so many feelings for Riley, possibly more feelings than I've ever had for anyone in my life. Riley, he was the one.

I turned away from the ceiling and looked to my room door as there was a soft knock, and in walked Katie and my mother. Katie happily skipped over and landed on the bed beside me, and my mom just stood at the door.

"Carson, your father and I are going out for lunch. Watch Katie for us, okay sweetie?"

"Sure mom, have fun." She blew us kisses before waving and closing the door back. I glanced over to Katie who was now lying in the same position I was beside me.

"What cha lookin at?" I chuckled before turning back to the ceiling.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"... I wish I knew," Katie then sat up on her elbows and gave me a weird look before rolling over and hopping off the bed, and back onto the floor.

"Carson O'Conor, you have been acting like a dummy all day. Now I am going outside to play, so come on!"

Katie was never this stern, I was surprised when she grabbed my hand and dragged me off my bed, and out of my room.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Geez."

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

I sat on the front porch steps looking up and down the street as Katie rode her tiny pink bike up and down the sidewalk. She wasn't allowed to ride in the streets just yet so I had to keep a close eye on her.

"C.C, I'm riding!" I giggled as I watched Katie go back and forth on the sidewalk giggling. What I wouldn't give to be her age again, back then boy trouble was.... zero. Ah, those were the days.

"I'm so proud of you Kates!"

As I watched her dissapeared around the corner I placed my hand up to the side of to block the sun, but suddenly there was a large shadow standing over me, blocking it for me.

"You don't look so sick to me, then again, you are a little pale." I cringed at the sound of Auden's voice as I looked up to his face. I had forgotten that school was out already.

"Oh--... um... hi Auden." He smirked softly before walking over and sitting down beside me.

"So, what's the real reason you stayed out of school today?" He asked as he clasped his hands together and looked around.

"I told you, I was sick," he turned and looked me straight in the eyes, but if felt like he was looking into my soul, I hated when he did that.

"Carson, your a terrible liar. Look if it's about me kissing you last night... I'm sorry I--"

"No, don't apologize. I-I'm glad you did." A wide smirk then formed across his face.

"Really! Then, why'd you leave?" I sighed as I looked down to the pavement.

"I just... I needed some time to think."

"What about? Is there something wrong?"

"So many problems, so little time." I replied with a giggle. Auden didn't smile.

"Carson, what's going on? Last night everything was perfect, we were dancing, and then that amazing kiss.... the only thing left was when you went out onto the roof for some air. Did something happen out there?" Damn! He was good, too good at times.

"Well-- you see Auden. I really, really, really like you--"

"But?"

"Well... there's just one other thing."

"And what's that?"

"It's not really a 'what,' but a 'who'."

"Well then, _who_? Carson, damnit just tell me what's going on!"

I was taken back as Auden jumped up from the steps and stood in front of me. First of all, he had never yelled at me, ever. And two if he hadn't yelled, I'd never heard him swear before, not even at Derek or the other football jerks.

"It's Ri--" I was then cut off by a horrifying sound that sent me straight into attention. The sound of Katie screaming.

I then glanced around and realized, Katie was gone! I had totally forgotten about her after she went around the corner. I quickly jumped off the steps and looked around.

"What was that?" Auden asked looking around.

I didn't respond, I just quickly pushed past him and dashed down the sidewalk and turned the corner. I could hear Auden calling after me but I didn't have time for that now, Katie came before anyone and everyone.

As I turned the corner, I glanced down the street and saw Katie lying on the street, her bike lying near her, she must have fallen off. I quickly began dashing towards her, and I could hear Auden's footsteps close behind mine.

As I got closer and closer to Katie, that's when I saw it-- the car coming straight for her. She was still lying lying down holding her badly scrapped knee.

"**KATIE**!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I began running faster than I ever thought I could, but she was too far away, I wouldn't reach her in time, and she didn't see nor hear the car coming straight behind her. I tried to run faster, I was running so fast that It sort of felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground anymore, like I was floating.

Everything then just seemed to happen so fast. The car, Katie's crying, and before I knew it, the next thing I heard:

**_CRASH!!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: Okay guys, I think I'm gonna do the sequel and I'll get you the name of it later... once I have it figured out myself. Although, I am gonna try to get a few more chapters in before I end it, there's still a little more to say before I can start the sequel. _

_Now, are you all ready to find out what happened? I know you're just dying to know, so I'm gonna stop talking now and let you guys find out kay. Alright._

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

I quickly ran through the front double doors of local hospital, my parents were close behind me. Tears were streaming down my face, and I was extremely worried, heartbroken, and above it all, terrified over what went down.

My parents quickly made their way over to the front desk and explained everything that had happened to the receptionist before she cleared us able to go ahead. As soon as the second pair of doors opened I ran through not stopping for anything or anyone, I didn't even wait for my parents to catch up, I had to get there now.

The funny thing about all this was, I didn't have the slightest idea where I was going. I didn't know the room number, I didn't even know the floor, but I just had to keep running until I got there, I couldn't allow myself to stop, I wouldn't.

Finally, nearly seven floors higher, (I finally gave out an decided the elevator) I had reached the correct floor, I knew this was the place because because of all the familiar faces standing and some sitting in the hall outside of the room. Jane, Mia, Spinner, Peter, Danny, Sav, even Derek was there. I quickly made walked over to Jane who was standing close to Spinner crying.

"Jane, how bad is it?" Jane had some tears in her eyes, and her mascara was running a bit.

"The doctors said that they have to do a couple more test. There is a concussion, and a broken arm but, I'm sure everything will be fine." She was trying so hard to keep it together, hell we all were. Finally I had just had enough, I broke down into even more tears as I slammed my fist into the wall, it hurt like hell but I wasn't even paying attention to the pain in my hand, I was only feeling the pain in my heart.

"This is all my fault, If I was watching Katie then... then this wouldn't have happened." Jane then gripped my shoulder and gave me a assuring smile.

"Carson, this isn't your fault, it's no ones fault. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

I pulled her into a hug before turning and walking towards the window and looking at the figure inside lying in the hospital bed.

It had all happened so fast.

_Flashback_

_"KATIE!"_

_The person inside the car quickly hit the brakes, but the car wasn't stopping, and there wasn't enough time for anyone to do anything. It was all happening to fast._

_I tried to run, I tried to scream out for Katie, my baby sister but I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move, my words were stuck in my throat, and my vision was so blurry from the tears streaming from my eyes like a river. It was too late._

_Then, I saw him. He dashed across the street and quickly pushed Katie far enough out of the way for her to avoid the car, but unfortunately for him, he received the impact as was thrown into the windshield before rolling back down the hood and flopping onto the pavement._

_He didn't move, Katie didn't move, I didn't move, even Auden just stood there, speechless at what had just went on right before our eyes. _

_Finally I could feel my legs again, and even though they were extremely unstable I dashed across the pavement, not stopping for anything as I finally reached the sight of the accident. The driver, a male, quickly got out of his car and looked at the sight before his eyes._

_"Call for help!" I screamed at him as I checked on Katie, she was somehow unconscious, she must have fainted. Suddenly I glanced over and saw Auden swoop in and picked Katie up into her arms._

_"I'll get her back to your house." I smiled and nodded as he quickly took back off down the street. I quickly crawled back over to the other body, sprawled out across the ground._

_"Carson?" He said weakly_

_"Yeah, I-I'm here."_

_"Getting hit by a car?... it's a **bitch**" I giggled softly, even when he was close to death he could still joke around._

_"I'm sure. Don't worry though, the ambulance is on they're way, your gonna be fine."_

_"There's one thing though."_

_"What?"_

_"I still need your answer." I laughed softly once more as I wiped a tear from my cheek._

_"Yeah, Riley. I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

Riley Stavros had saved my sister's life today, and risked his in the process. Not only was he my hero, but he was also the love of my life, and as soon as he gets out of this hospital, the first I'm gonna do it make sure that he knows that.

The doctor, who I'm guessing was treating Riley then arrived on the floor and quickly walked over to where we were all standing. Everyone who was sitting, and standing quickly ran over and surrounded him.

"Is Riley okay?" Mia asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, what the hells going on?" Derek added, he had shed a tear or two as well.

"Well, I'm only supposed to be sharing this with his family, but do to the request of Mr. Stavros I will share it with you all. Riley is fine, he may suffer a slight memory about certain things for a bit, but everything should return after some rest. He has a few bruised ribs, a concussion, and a broken arm but he will be fine. Now is there anyone here by the name of.... Carson O'Conor?"

I jumped slightly at my name, why was he calling me? Did the police want to question me, was I in trouble cause everyone thought that this was my fault?

"Um, I'm Carson O'Conor." I stated softly as I stepped to the front of the group.

"Well, Riley should be waking up any minute now and before he passed out in the ambulance, the paramedics said that he wanted to see you as soon as he awoke so, you may go ahead in."

"Wait a sec! Why the hell does Riley wanna see O'Conor?" Derek replied.

"Derek, shut up!" Mia shouted.

"Yeah dude, chill." Peter added sticking with his girlfriend. Derek rolled his eyes before stomping back over and sitting down in one of the leather armchairs.

"Go on, Carson." Jane urged pushing me forward slightly. I sighed before finally moving forward on my own and walking side the room as everyone else stared on from the window outside.

Riley appeared to be still asleep. I glanced at all the wires, and other weird cords that had been stuck to him, and all connected to some large machine to the side, I think they called it an E.C.G machine or something like that.

There was the soft beeping from the heart monitor to the side of the room which also had some wires connected to Riley's body. I walked over and sat down in the armchair located beside is bed which was exactly like the ones outside in the hallway.

"Wow, the doctors finally did what I asked, and it only took getting hit by a car." I jumped at the sound of Riley's voice before turning to the bed and staring into his eyes that were looking at me as he had his head turned towards me.

"Riley, your awake."

"It appears so. Damn, my head is killing me."

"Are you okay, do you need some water?" He softly nodded.

"Nah, I have all I need right here. So, I'm suffering a little bit of memory loss, so I don't think I remember if you gave me an answer earlier or not, think you could tell me again?" He smirked playfully causing me to giggled as I looked out into the hall where everyone was still staring inside.

I waved my hand gesturing for them to go away, Jane obviously got the hint as she then lead everyone else back down the hall. I didn't want an audience right now.

"Riley, I love you. I always have actually.... well not always, but for awhile now. I don't want Auden, or any other guy out there, I just want you. No guy I have ever know would risk himself by jumping in front of a car just to save my baby sister. Your the one Riley, I know that now."

"Well it's about damn time." I laughed before getting out of my seat and leaning over Riley's bed placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"mm..... Carson?"

"Hmm?"

"Your kinda crushing my ribs." I quickly jumped back and realized that I had been leaning up against his ribs.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I'm gonna go!"

As I turned to leave I was surprised as Riley reached out and grabbed my wrist before pulling me back down so once again our lips were pressed together, but this time it was more passionate, damn Riley was a good kisser.

Finally we broke apart mainly for air, and I just stood there with a dumb smile on my face, it was finally happening, Riley and I were... together.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked finally wiping the smile away.

"Well, first things first, as soon as I get outta here... would you like to go out with me?"

"That depends, what did you have in mind?" He chuckled before taking my hand in his.

"I think I'll keep it a surprise."

I didn't know if it was the right choice, but I knew that choosing Riley was the best for me, and even though we still had a long ways to go, from here on out we were both going to try to make this work, and that was was good enough for me.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: Okay guys, so the next chapter will be the last chapter, a.k.a the 'Epilogue' so "**Tell Me If It's Love"** is finally coming to an end, I hate when I have to end my stories, it gives me one less thing to fill out my day with, oh well. Enjoy!_

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

A few week later Riley was finally released from the hospital. We kept in contact constantly his whole time there, and I went to visit him almost everyday just to check-in. But now was nice to finally be able to see him out in the open, and without all those annoying wires connected to him. And I could finally kiss him without worrying about breaking anything he might need later.

I had arranged to meet him in a few minutes at The Dot. Thankfully I had begged Spin to work my shift for the day so I could spend it with Riley. I had also organized a surprise Welcome Back party for him at the Dot. Seeing as how all my friends didn't hesitate to show up, and all the guys on the football team, and cheerleading squad, even Holly J, said they would show up it was a pretty full house.

I shushed everyone and quickly turned out the lights as I noticed Riley walking towards the restaurant. Luckily I had gotten all the costumers to agree to the little surprise by promising them all a two for one coupon, people are suckers for a good coupon now-a-days.

"Okay everyone ready?......"

Riley opened the door and looked around in confusion, "Why is it so dark in here?" He then flicked on the lights...

"**SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME RILEY!"**

Riley stumbled back a bit as he was caught in surprise, just like I planned by all of his friends waiting for him. I smiled and waved from the front of the group as I stepped closer to him.

"Welcome home, Riley." He looked to everyone else in the back before turning back to me.

"Did you put all this together for me?" I shrugged.

"Well it was my idea, put Jane, Mia, and Spin helped out also. Are you surprised?" Riley smirked before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I am very surprised. And that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." He then leaned down and softly kissed my lips. I could hear gasp erupting from the entire group in the back, I forgot that we hadn't told them all yet.

"Wait a second! Riley's a homo too?!" I could hear Derek shout from behind us.

"Well, ya learn something new everyday." Holly J replied with a smirk as she folded her arms.

I turned back from them and looked to Riley who took a deep breath before quickly unwrapping his arms from around me, and walking over to Derek stepping face to face with him.

"Um...... yeah, I am. You have a problem with that?"

Derek didn't say anything he just limply shrugged and walked away to the back of the group. Riley smirked before walking back over to me and wrapping his arm around my neck.

"And that goes for everybody else. This--... this is who I am now. Think you can accept that?"

"I KNEW It!" Mia suddenly shouted causing everyone to give her a weird look, "oh, sorry."

"Yes we can accept it, now come on, there's cake!" Jane said as she gestured for us to come over and have some of the cake that I had begged the chef to make special for today.

It was Riley's favorite, Devils Food double layered chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. He shrugged and we happily walked over together as Spinner brought the cake in and sat it down on the table where I had Riley sit down on.

"Here ya go dude, on the house." Jane snuggled up to Spin as I cut off the first piece of cake and gave it in a plate to Riley.

"So, what do ya think? Isn't it yummy?" Okay moving past the fact that I actually said the word, _yummy._ Riley took a bite before nodding in approval.

"Mmmh, it's really good. Here, try some." He picked up a piece with his fork and stood up holding it out to me.

As I leaned forward to take a bite he suddenly moved the fork so the cake smudged across my face leaving a trail of frosting on my nose. Everyone in the back began laughing and I just frowned as Riley took his finger and wiped off the icing before sucking it off his finger.

"Mmmh, now that's even better."

I just smirked as he chuckled and leaned in for kiss, I took that moment and grabbed the tray which held the cake and smashed it into his face. The entire group, even the still shocked Derek burst into a loud fit of laughter as I pulled the tray back revealing Riley's face not even visible beside his eyes from all the cake splatter across it.

"Well, I guess we won't be having any of that cake." Spin said in-between laughs.

I placed my hands on my hips and smirked at Riley who was still trying to wipe away the cake, but he wasn't succeeding very well. I then did the same thing Riley had done before and wiped some of the frosting off his cheek and sucking it off my finger.

"Your right.... that was better." Riley smirked before moving closer towards me.

"Glad you like it, now give me a kiss."

"What?! Uh-uh, no way dude." I quickly began to back away as Riley then pounced on my and began attacking my neck leaving cake all over me.

"Well aren't they just too damn cute." Peter said as he pulled Mia closer.

"I knew it!" She still squeaked, Peter laughed before kissing her cheek.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

After Riley and me had gotten cleaned off, we returned to the party where everyone else was co-mingling and talking about random things around the shop. Everyone was mostly in their selective groups, the jocks, the cheerleaders, and the normals (which only consisted of Jane, Spin, Peter, Mia, Riley, and myself)

"Carson, Riley, come on we're gonna take a picture!" Mia shouted a as she stood up from her spot on Peter's lap and waved her pink digital camera in the air. "That goes for everyone else too, come on."

Everyone then got up and took a spot by the window for a big group picture. Mia handed our cook the camera as she quickly ran into the group and returned to her spot on Peter's lap who was sitting beside where Jane and Spinner were hugged up near the window. Holly J, Anya, and Julie were all sitting on the window seats doing some Power Squad poses. Derek, Bruce, Sav, and Danny were all standing beside the three girls, Derek and Bruce were _try _to look cool while Danny and Sav were both going back and forth giving each other noogies.

Riley smirked before grabbing my hand and and pulling me over into the group, he knelt down in-between Jane and Mia and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Ready? 1... 2..." I turned and looked into Riley's eyes, and he looked into mine and smirked before leaning forward and kissing me, "3!"

And just like that, the picture that started it all, the beginning of my and Riley's relationship, and the start of a long road ahead, a very long road.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Carson and his family, that's all, everything else belongs to the people who created Degrassi._

_**A/N**: So, for totally screwing up the last chapter by putting something from a whole new chapter in it's place, I made it my mission to get this new chapter up as soon as possible. Oh! and I've officially come up with the name to my sequel, it's gonna be called **"Promise." **you'll find out why later in this chapter. So keep your eyes open for that because it's gonna be coming up, real soon :D_

_**P.S.** OH! And if it isn't too much to ask, I would totally **LOVE** for **EVERYONE!** who has read this story to review for the last chapter, if you'd read this far all the way until the end then... why not go ahead and tell me what you think. I wanna here what **EVERYONE!** has to say. So thank you all, and I'll be seeing you again **REAL** soon :_

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

Everything was perfect. So quiet, so peaceful, so calm. It was liked my entire life finally became as close to perfect as it could since Riley and I finally got together. Once we got over that huge wall keeping us apart, we had pretty much morphed into somewhat of a Rison, or a Criley, or something like that.

Of course there was still a long road ahead for us, although the it would be much worse for Riley through it all. I had done the whole, 'coming out,' thing, he still had to deal with the doubts, and the repercussions of this.

But no matter what, he would always have me, and I would be there for him no matter how ruff things got because, well because I loved him.

Auden and I had talked everything over. He was okay with the fact that I had chosen Riley, It hurt me a lot to hurt him, but I would have just hurt us both if in the end if I hadn't. He had told me that he'd figured out that Riley was my choice on the day of the accident, and sense I pretty much almost told him, it wasn't that hard to figure out that it was Riley.

A few hours after school let out, I was lying on the floor in my room writing in my journal that I had gotten when Riley and I first started dating, it was a way for me to remember every single day of the relationship which I had waited so long, and worked so hard for.

_March 9, 2009_

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, It's officially, official. Riley and I are a couple, and everything has been going great so far. It's such a relief to finally only see Riley's sweet, and sensitive side, and he's really starting to let his guard down, and be more open with our relationship at school, like hand holding and an occasional quick peck in-between classes._

_Of course I would just still have my head in the clouds if I didn't think that there was gonna be a lot more challenges ahead for us, but I would just have to strap on and be ready for the bumpy ride. It has taken me so long to finally get Riley, and I'll be damned if I let him go just because of a few problems get in the way, count on that._

_.... oops, I gotta go, that's **my**man texting me now. God it feels so good to be able to call him that.... wait is it weird that I'm actually like, talking to you.... is it even weirded that I just referred to my journal as a living person... okay I'm gonna stop talking... or writing now, GOD!_

I quickly closed my journal closed and safely tucked it away back into my dresser before jumping onto my bed, and grabbing my phone before clicking on the text that Riley had sent me.

_'New text message from Riley – _

_Meet me our spot in 10_

_Sent at 5:08 PM 3/9/09'_

I gave the message a confused look. Riley and I had a spot? How come I couldn't remember? It couldn't have been the bench at the Dot, and I'm sure that it wasn't the alley behind Degrassi, or at least I hoped that it wasn't. I then snapped my fingers and quickly typed in my message back.

"_Sent text message to Riley-_

_Okay, see u in 10 :-)_

_Sent at 5:10 PM 3/9/09'_

"I wonder why he wants to meet there?" I thought as I tucked my phone into my pocket before hopping off my bed and grabbing my jacket as"Where you headed?" My dad asked as he sat on the couch in the living room with Katie reading Amelia Badeila book.

"He going to see that Riley guy again." Katie answered for me. I stuck out my tongue at her before running over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah. I promise I'll be back before dinner." My dad waved his hand.

"Kids. Well get going." I smiled and hugged him before running kissing my mom who was preparing dinner in the kitchen on the cheek before running out the door.

_*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~Love*~U*~_

I smiled warmly as I glanced around at all the other people who were currently hanging around in the park. Most were couples who were either sitting near the fountain, or strolling through the grass holding hands.

After making sure I was out of view to everyone else in the park I made my way through the long trail through the woods towards the back of the park. Once I finally made it to the tiny gate, I walked through and smiled as I noticed Riley sitting on a blanket in the grass, and he was surrounded by a truck-load of food, and beside him was a tiny picnic basket.

"Riley? Wha-... how--... what is all this?" I asked in awe as I walked over. He gestured for me to sit down beside him, the light from the sun sparkling off his short spiky blonde hair. I obliged and sat down on the blanket beside him.

"Like I said, as soon as I got out, we were going on a date. It may be a little late but... what do you think?" I gazed around at all the food placed out on the blanket before turning back to him.

"I think that this is amazing. You made all of this?" Riley laughed before turning away.

"Um, no," he then turned back to me still smiling. "My cousin made it, she's a really good cook and I'm... well I'm not."

Riley and I laughed before he suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes. I glanced back into his and it was just like I forgot about everything, and everyone else, it was just me and him in that one moment.

"Your really special to me, you know that right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"No matter what I always want you to remember, I. Love. You."

And just like that my heart jumped. I had never felt this way about anyone, ever. No one had put me through more crap in a mere three months than Riley, but right here and now, it was all worth every single tear that I had shed. I was finally happy.

"I love you too."

He then leaned in and kissed me, first it was simple, and sweet, but eventually it made its way into a more passionate, and emotional kiss. Finally Riley pulled back so we could both breath, but he pressed his forehead against mine and our noses brushing against each other.

"You know that things are only gonna get harder from here right?" I asked softly, a whisper actually.

"I know," he glanced down before looking back to me, "but as long as we go through it together, then I know we'll get through it."

"But it'll be tough. You family, the kids at school, you may even want to break-up with me just to try an get everything you had back." Riley then took my hand in his and kissed it.

"I will never leave you Carson, ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He once again pulled me into a long kiss and that's when I knew. This kiss, that promise said everything that needed to be said. I knew now that Riley and I were gonna make it. After everything I've been through, I'd jump through rings of fire to keep this relationship, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me.

Now I know, It's Love.


End file.
